Five Yen
by purplesky828
Summary: Five yen, five yen, the coin is supposed to be lucky. But when Sakura got it, every bit of bad luck was thrown at her, including Li Syaoran. SxS PLZ READ! Chappie 11 up!
1. Oh LUCKY!

A/N: Here's an idea I was willing to stick to!! YAY!!! I hope you guys like this I have a lot of unfinished stories but hopefully this one will have a second arc or at least get finished.

Summary: It's her fault for thinking that that five yen coin on the floor would give her good luck, because this guy who was standing right in front of her just reeked of bad luck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen **

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter One: Oh! LUCKY!**

"Yes, I know…I shouldn't have picked up the coin, but I just, I mean…five yen coins are supposed to be lucky right?" asked Sakura as she flipped the coin over and over, while sitting on Tomoyo's bed in her pajamas. "LUCKY??!! You DO know WHAT you got YOURSELF into, RIGHT??" asked Tomoyo as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror attached to her vanity table. "He must really be mad at YOU NOW," said Tomoyo as she got off her chair and sat beside Sakura on her bed. "Geez, I only kissed him Tomoyo, and it was just by accident, not like I meant it," said Sakura as if the subject of giving away her first kiss was no biggie.

Tomoyo got the bag of chips that lay unopened at the side of her bed and turned the huge plasma screen TV with the remote and said, "Hey, did you even hear what his friends shouted??!!" asked Tomoyo she switched the channel to ETC to watch America's Next Top Model. "Hmmm," was a sound that Sakura made as she grabbed the bag of chips and opened it, and while reaching down the bag, she said, "Oh, something like 'WHOA Syao!! That was your freakin first kiss!' or something?" She then accomplished feeding herself an Abraham Lincoln head shaped potato chip.

_**Flashback…**_

_"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure you want to go visit onii-chan??" asked Sakura as she walked through the private all boys school. "Yes!! I want to give him this delicious lunch I made this morning!" answered Tomoyo. They were two girls heading for the senior floor where Sakura's brother was in. They were probably the only girl students in the whole campus. (NO DUH!) What worried them more is that the boys looked at them as if they wanted to pounce on them right then and there. _

_Sakura sighed as she groggily headed up the stairs. As they were passing through the second year floor, Sakura eyed a five yen coin on the ground. 'Oh! A lucky five yen coin!' she thought. She stopped and Tomoyo stopped too wondering why Sakura stopped walking. Sakura then headed for the five yen coin._

_In Tomoyo's point of view, when Sakura stopped to pick something up from the floor, she was just a few meters in front of a rather good looking amber eyed boy who had obviously no care in the world because he was imitating some sort of gay kissing a guy and laughing about it with his friends. 'Oh no, if Sakura suddenly stands up, she might bump into the guy,' she thought. _

_ Tomoyo called Sakura and she suddenly stood up. Then the worst thing that could've happened, happened. Sakura, while standing up accidentally bumped into the amber eyed guy that made his head jerk forward and well, their lips met. 'Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod, it's my freakin fault,' thought Tomoyo. They stood frozen in the middle of the corridor and some boys were cat calling and some where whistling and the amber eyed guy's friends said, "WHOA, Syao!! That was you freakin' first kiss!" They laughed and the amber eyed guy who was name Syao instantly colored and Sakura was just standing there as if the kissing thing wasn't enough Sakura pulled away and laughed!_

_"WHO ARE YOU??!! WHY ARE YOU HERE??!! ISN'T THIS AN ALL BOY SCHOOL??!!" ranted the amber eyed guy. "Oh, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, here to give my onii-chan his bento," said Sakura as she bowed and said, "Gomen." "GOMEN??!! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY??!! " raved the amber eyed guy. Tomoyo wondered if his rants could reach the senior floor. _

_Unfortunately, her question was answered as Touya entered the corridor to see his sister being shouted at by a sophomore. He quickly strode to Sakura and put his hand on her head to ruffle her hair. "Is there a problem, GAKI?" said Touya, somewhat referring to the amber eyed guy. "Kinomoto…this girl…!" said the amber eyed guy, clearly too angry for words. "Is there a problem with my little sister?" asked Touya in a sweet but menacing voice. _

_"SHE KISSED ME!!" shouted the amber eyed guy. Touya's eyes widened and was about to question Sakura but the answer was spewed out from Sakrua's mouth, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Touya was now just looking at the pair until he burst in laughter. "BESIDES IT WAS MY FIRST KISS TOO!! SO THAT MAKES IT EVEN!!" shouted Sakura as she stuck her tongue out at the amber eyed guy. The scene only made Touya laugh harder. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Well, you gave your bento to Touya anyway so that makes it worthwhile," said Sakura as she fed herself another celebrity head shaped potato chip. "Yeah…but that guy the amber eyed guy was with was cute too! He had really nice sapphire blue eyes and the bluish black hair went with it!" said Tomoyo as she happily giggled at the memory of Touya devouring the lunch she made and thanking her for it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: HAAAAIIII!! So that's the first chapter! Did you guys like it? Hope you did! Don't forget to give some reviews or friendly suggestions, but please, no flames.

Next chapter preview: Tomoyo gets another urge to see Touya so she and Sakura went over to the Eiri Academy (the all boys private school) soccer field to watch Touya practice but lo and behold the amber eyed guy was scoring like crazy!!

p.s. always read the author's notes so that your questions and etc will be answered. Oh, and I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, I promise the next one to be longer so, if you want to see the next one please, give me some reviews!!


	2. Try Me

A/N: Okay!! This is the second chappie Hope you like it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Two: Try Me**

Sakura was walking with Tomoyo at the back of the Eiri school building and heading for the soccer fields. "Honestly, you could just come over to my house," said Sakura as she was cut off by Tomoyo's giggling. "Oh Sakura, you know it's sweeter if you actually go to his school and show his friends that you like him," said Tomoyo, hand gripping tighter on the handkerchief that covered the lunchbox. Sakura sighed as she opened the gate to the soccer field and entered under the bleachers. They were greeted by Coach Hanazawa barking out whatever the team should do or something like that.

"Konnichiwa, Hanazawa-sensei!!" greeted Sakura. Coach Hanazawa stopped barking out orders and answered Sakura, "Oh, hi Sakura, your brother's doing well today, as usual." He smiled at her and looked back to the players on the field and said, "Feel, free to watch them practice, I'm sure Touya would love to eat Tomoyo's cooking after practice!" He then continued to bark out orders.

Tomoyo giggled after muttering a small thank you. They went up to the bleachers and sat to watch them play. "They sure are good, wonder if they'll win the district championships?" said Sakura was she got out a ziploc plastic bag from her school bag and started eating the strawberries that were in it. "Touya works so hard! I hope he likes his snack," said Tomoyo smiling, looking at the lunchbox wrapped in a blue handkerchief.

"Oh, look, it's that guy I kissed," said Sakura as she bit off a chunk from the strawberry she was holding. "HAH??" said Tomoyo paying more attention to the _other _players on the field. "Oh yeeeaaaahh…" said Tomoyo following the amber eyed guy's movements. "Whoa, he's pretty good too, scoring that many goals," said Sakura biting off another chunk from her strawberry. Tomoyo nudged Sakura's side which made her mutter a small 'ow!' "Oooh, he's looking at you," said Tomoyo.

Indeed the amber eyed guy was looking at Sakura. "So?" asked Sakura. "He like's you since you kissed him yesterday!" hissed Tomoyo. "Please, from first impression, that's probably a glare of hatred, I mean, shouldn't the girl be angrier since her first kiss was just gone with poof! When I stood up from picking up the coin?" said Sakura. "What's the difference between how angry a girl should be?" asked Tomoyo, now looking at Touya. "I think there's this unwritten rule about it, since, well, girls and kisses?" said Sakura. Her sentence was going nowhere but Tomoyo understood.

A loud blow of a whistle was heard and the players went to the bleachers. "Good job, team, practice is over for today, tomorrow, we have practice, same place same time," said coach Hanazawa. "Oh, and Touya, Tomoyo and Sakura are here with your 'snack'" he added with a snicker. Then the whole team, except Touya, started cat calling and whistling. "Now, settle down and go change and leave already!" said Coach Hanazawa as he grabbed his bag and started to walk away.

"Hey," said Touya as he sat beside Tomoyo. "Here," said Tomoyo as she gave the lunchbox to him. "Thanks," said Touya as he started unwrapping the lunch box and opened it. He started eating while Sakura was just standing in front of the two. "You know, I wouldn't mind if my best friend was my sister in law," said Sakura with a giggle. "SAKURA!!" they both shouted. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up," said Sakura holding her hands up in a mock surrender.

She then sat beside Touya who was devouring the snack and started to play with a random soccer ball she found on the ground. She spun it around and around until a she noticed somebody standing in front of her. She looked up to see the amber eyed guy.

She smiled and said, "Konnichiwa." "Huh? Don't konnichiwa me!" he shouted. "Oooh! Look it's that girl who Syaoran kissed yesterday!!" shouted one of the team members who Sakura recognized as one of the friends he was hanging out with yesterday, the one with blue eyes. Everybody's eyes were on them.

"I still didn't forgive you for yesterday," said Syaoran. "Who cares?" said Sakura with a smile that was really annoying on Syaoran's part. "You kissed me idiot, I care," said Syaoran. An "Ooooh," was heard from the crowd. Touya stopped eating and proceeded to glaring at the gaki. "Oi gaki-- " said Touya but was cut off when Sakura said, "So? Not like I meant it, I mean, no offense but…who would wanna kiss you?"

Touya was proud of his little sister so he just watched them, and so did Tomoyo. Another "Ooooh," was heard from the crowd. "Only every girl in town," said Syaoran, smiling to himself with coming up with a pretty good come back. "Which town? The town that never was?" asked Sakura. Another "Oooh," was heard from the crowd. "Now look here, I know that you just wanted me to notice you, so why don't you just shove your pride into the ground and just say sorry?" said Syaoran.

"Sorry? Why don't YOU shove YOUR pride into the ground?! Obviously, you can't take the fact that your first kiss is gone and you can't live with the humiliation, Mr. My-ego's-so-big-it-hurts?" said Sakura in an awfully annoyed tone now. Sakura bounced the ball up and down on her palm and said, "Plus, didn't I say sorry yesterday? Or are you just deaf?" "NO, I am NOT deaf, and a simple sorry won't cut it!" said Syaoran.

Sakura stopped bouncing the ball up and down and just held on to it and stood up. "Well then, what does, cut it?" said Sakura. Sakura's was a head shorter than Syaoran so she had to look up. "Get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness, cuts it," said Syaoran earning an "Oooh," from the crowd. "Really?" said Sakura as she looked at the soccer ball.

_'No way am I getting on my hands and knees for this guy, he's a TOTAL JERK!!' _thought Sakura. Then suddenly her eyes lit up and thought up of something. "Well then," said Sakura. She looked at Touya who was looking at her with a glare that said, "Get down and you will die" She was more afraid of her big brother than this jerk so she proceeded with her plan and…

SMACK!! She shoved the soccer ball right in Syaoran's face. She heard a muffled 'ow!' from Syaoran and she started to laugh. When Syaoran took the ball of his face which was red, he said, "Why you--" he was about to shove the ball into Sakura's face but Sakura already ran for it. "HEY!! COME BACK HERE!!" shouted Syaoran as he went off in Sakura's direction.

Sakura was running at top speed towards her house. She could hear Syaoran shouting but she would just laugh and run faster.

Sakura's house was just two turns away and neither of them was exhausted. "I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" shouted Syaoran still running after her as she turned left. She looked back and saw him catching up. She sped up and said, "TRY ME!!!" She turned right and the façade of her house came into view. She ran faster and abruptly stopped in front of her house's gate, panting. "I'LL GET YOU!!" shouted Syoaran. As Sakura was about to open the gate she was tackled down by Syaoran.

They landed on the cold pavement with an "Oof!" from Sakura and a grunt from Syaoran. "Told you I'd get you," said Syaoran with a smirk. Sakura thought she would melt if he wasn't such a jerk. "Get off me!! Are you planning to RAPE me or something along the lines of that?!" shouted Sakura. Unfortunately no one was there to hear that. Syaoran immediately colored at the comment and was suddenly aware of the position they were in. Syaoran was on top of Sakura and his hands pinned down her arms and one of his legs was in between hers…

"GAH!!" shouted Syaoran as he got off her. Sakura stood up and brushed off some dirt on her skirt and sleeves. "S-sorry," said Syaoran looking at his feet with sudden interest. "I'll be coming back tomorrow saying 'I still didn't forgive you for trying to rape me yesterday' even though you said sorry, bye bye!" said Sakura mockingly as she opened the gate and went into her house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I know this chapter's a little messed up. Forgive me!! Well, don't forget the reviews

I'll be posting the third chapter after you guys give me some reviews!

p.s. always read author's notes.


	3. The Morning Trip

A/N: GAH!! My computer's internet is all messed up!! Please R&R!!!

(Too lazy to go to e-mail right now to thank u guys so here.. )

**SakuraKxSyaoranL: **thanks for the review!! I'm willing to make you happy so here's the next chapter!! Hahaha I was laughing when I wrote the last one. :3

**Brightestoflights: **thanks for the review!! Yeah, Tomoyo likes Touya, isn't it obvious?? Hahaha :3

**Kinomoto Blossom: **Thanks for the review!! Really? Is my story that great?? Hahaha thanks anyway :3

**Rougueunlimited: **Thanks for the review!! Perfect love story?? WOW…O.o thanks:3

p.s. anyone notice that I always say thanks for the review before each line? It's kind of a habit :3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Three: The Morning Trip**

Sakura and Touya went to school together every morning, first, it would be Touya speeding off on his bike, then Sakura hurriedly putting on her rollerblades and catching up to Touya. They would first go to Touya's school and Sakura would leave for school since Touya's school was just a few blocks away from hers.

"Onii-chan!! WAIT!!!" shouted Sakura as she hurriedly skated to where Touya was on his bike. Touya was unusually fast today. "Kaijuu, whatever happened when gaki chased you yesterday?" asked Touya, casually winking at the giggling girls who passed by. Sakura laughed at how her brother behaved and said, "Gaki? Oh, you mean Syaoran-san?" asked Sakura as they passed cherry blossom park, her favorite park, well, since her name meant cherry blossom.

"Well, he just tried to rape me when he caught me, that's all," said Sakura, expecting an outburst from Touya. "Really? Well, that's good…" said Touya, seeming somewhat dazed. Sakura gagged on apparently nothing and said, "NANI?? (WHAT??)". She stopped skating and Touya stopped as well. "What?" asked Touya. "You just said that Syaoran trying to rape me was…good" said Sakura. "NANI??!! HE DID??!!" shouted Touya. Sakura laughed and waved her hand in front of Touya's eyes. "Earth to Touya, Touya, hello? You seem pretty distracted today," said Sakura still giggling.

"Yeah well…whatever, we're here," he said as he stopped. "Oh," said Sakura. They were in front of Eiri Academy's big black gates. "Well, see you then!!" said Sakura as she dashed off. While 'dashing off' Sakura caught sight of a limousine. It was long, shiny, and sleek black. "_Riiiight, all of them are rich asses here,_" said Sakura. She was about to leave when she saw who came out of the car when the 'chauffeur' opened the door, Syaoran.

She smiled and thought of something devious. "SYAORAN-KUUUN!!" she shouted skating over to him. "Oh, hi…S-" Syaoran took a few moments for the image of Sakura in front of him to sink into his mind. "SAKURA??!" he shouted. "Ohayo!!" said Sakura waving her hands enthusiastically even though she was just right in front of him. The limousine had left and Syaoran forgot to get his cell phone from his seat but he shrugged the thought off.

Sakura face suddenly turned a faked sad expression. "Syaoran-kun…how could you…" she said in whispers. "What?" asked Syaoran, a little bit annoyed because he wanted to get in school, fast, because people were staring. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME YESTERDAY!!!" shouted Sakura faking a hurt voice. "NANI??!!" said Syaoran, now people were really staring. "It was an accident, I just happened to fall and…" he was cut off when he heard somebody laughing. "Syaoran-kun," said Sakura in a mock serious voice. "I still haven't forgiven you for trying to rape me yesterday," she said, after that she went into laughing fits.

"Why you…" said Syaoran, he was about to hit her head with his comic book but then someone grabbed his shoulder. "Syao!! I can't believe you tried to rape her!" said the person. Syaoran whirled around to find Eriol, the boy with the sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair, trying to suppress his laughter. "Seriously…" said Syaoran, he was about to throw a retort when he heard someone scream, "OHMIGOD!! I'M LAAAAAATE!!!!" shouted Sakura, looking at her watch.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Serves you right." Sakura hmph-ed and smiled and said, "Anyway, see you later!!" said Sakura. She was about to speed off but she bumped into something, it was bad when you bumped into something on roller blades, Sakura knew, that's why she has that stitch up on her scalp from two years ago, she was terrified. "Shit…" Syaoran said, he knew she was going to fall, he quickly dashed towards her and caught her from falling.

Takashi, who was the 'thing' Sakura bumped into looked down at the scene, Syaoran sitting on the ground with Sakura in his arms, as if they were hugging. "Ohayo, Syaoran!" he just said trying to not comment on the position they were in. "It seems that fate likes you to be together Syaoran!" said Eriol. "I mean, petty little accidents happening just so that you could end up in weird positions!" he continued.

Sakura noticed that she was being hugged, and Syaoran's arms, thankfully not hands, were on her breast. Syaoran also noticed this and took his arms of Sakura and just let her sit on him and he tried looking at something else to hide the pink pigment on his cheeks. Eriol chuckled at the site. He offered his hand to help Sakura up. "You better get going," said Syaoran as he stood up himself. "Right," said Sakura, brushing off the dirt on her skirt. She sped off to Eikoru private girls school.

Syaoran just stood there staring at her as she left. "Aww," said Eriol getting the attention of Syaoran. "Is SYAORAN-KUN, sad because he didn't get a thank you for rescuing HIS SAKURA-CHAN??" teased Eriol. Syaoran sighed in annoyance and hit Eriol with his comic book and went inside the school building. "_Funny how I always bump into her,_" thought Syaoran.

&&&

"Really?" said Tomoyo as she sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria, carrying her tray of food. "Yeah," said Sakura laughing. "Everybody was staring at us and he was panicking!!" she continued. "Hmmm…I dunno, he just might like you Sakura," said Tomoyo as she picked at her pepperoni pizza slice. "Me? Syaoran? No waaaaayy…" said Sakura nervously. Tomoyo was always right about these things and she didn't want Syaoran crushing on her. Ew? Right?

"Anyway, today I can't go to Touya, so would you please give this to him?" said Tomoyo as she shoved a bento in Sakura's direction. "Really Tomoyo-chan, you do this everyday, if I were Touya, I'd be annoyed," said Sakura. "_Of course Touya won't get annoyed, he likes Tomoyo's cooking_" she said, fighting with the statement she just said. "Just give it to him anyway, it's just my special cheesecake," said Tomoyo batting her beautiful eyelashes at Sakura. "Okay, okay," said Sakura in defeat. Besides she wanted to get some cake too, Tomoyo's cheesecakes were the best.

&&&

Sakura found the door unsurprisingly locked and shoved the key in to get it open. When she closed the door, she was greeted by the sound of boys laughing. "Oh yeah…" she said.

The Eiri soccer team had a tradition of their usual carbo load every Friday. Tonight was Touya's turn. So the whole soccer team was there. Which means Syaoran is there. "I'm home!!" she called out. She was greeted by a chorus of "HI SAKURA!!". Sakura went to the living room where they all were watching TV. She didn't notice a particular Syaoran looking at her. "Onii-chan, Tomoyo wanted me to give you some cheesecake she made, don't forget to leave some for me," she said while walking out of the living room. "I'll be locked inside my bedroom if you need me," said Sakura as she left and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

She sighed as she changed out of her uniform and into her big baggy white t-shirt and short shorts. She knew Syaoran was there, but she didn't say hi, not after what happened this morning, she was…embarrassed? "_Whoa, where did that come from?_" thought Sakura. Since when was Sakura Kinomoto embarrassed because of a boy??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Weeee!! Done with the third chapter! Hope you liked it!

**Preview of next chapter: **It's carbo load night, and all of the soccer team was going to sleep over. Sakura's nervous, she always slept over at Tomoyo's when it was Touya's turn on the carbo load night, but she forgot about today. She has to face the thought of boys drooling and sleeping on Touya's floor and the fact that Syaoran was one of them.

P.S. The reviews please!! Don't forget :3


	4. Carbo Load Night

A/N: So here's chapter four!! Hope you guys like it :3

PLZ DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS!!

**Hooplahs: **Thanks for the review!! I actually thought of this plot when I was looking at a five yen coin I picked up from Narita Airport, heheh :3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Four: Carbo Load Night**

Sakura sighed. It was a sigh of frustration, she couldn't concentrate. She was studying for this massive math exam on Monday early so that she can go to the new Disney theme park with Tomoyo tomorrow. It seemed impossible. The boys at the living room were so noisy and the fact that Syaoran was in her house made her uncomfortable. See, she writes short and mushy love stories on pieces of paper when she's bored, whenever she thinks it's great, she keeps it in a box under her bed, when she think it's crap, she stuffs it in some sofa in the living room. The soccer team was in the living room, all rowdy and bound to get into pillow fights, that usually ended up using seat cushions as well.

"GAH!!" she shouted and pulled her hair. She closed her really thick Algebra with Trigonometry book and put the lead back in the mechanical pen she was using. She needed a snack. "_I hope Touya saved some cheesecake for me,_" she thought as she went down the stairs. She combed her hair with her fingers as she stepped unto the first floor of their house. She went to the door of the living room and asked Touya where he left the cheesecake, he replied with a hasty "Kitchen!"

She headed over to the kitchen and headed over to their new looking, but in fact old, refrigerator. She scanned the contents and saw the cheesecake, which was half eaten, set on a plate. She grabbed it and she also grabbed a can of her favorite pineapple juice. She whirled around, attempting to head for the kitchen counter but was greeted by Syaoran's face, which was too close for comfort.

Dead silence.

She was staring at him, she wondered how she over looked those piercing amber eyes. She also wondered why she shoved a soccer ball into that flawless face. She was practically drooling, drooling over Syaoran Li, the jerk who tried to rape him (chuckles). "Oh, hi," said Sakura. "About time, you take your time waving your butt around in search for the cheesecake," said Syaoran with a smirk that would've made Sakura melt if only he just didn't throw an insult at her just then. "Well soooorry, guy who tries to rape innocent girls," said Sakura as she stepped aside and went over to the kitchen counter to eat her cake.

Syaoran was about to throw another retort but thought it was useless because Sakura already headed for the kitchen counter. As he exited the kitchen he said, "Hey, careful on the sweets, you made my legs feel numb all through first period this morning." Sakura didn't reply and Syaoran took that as a sign of victory. When Syaoran exited, Sakura sighed and remembered just how nice it was to look into his amber eyes. She took a bit off her cake and put it in her mouth, letting the tips of the fork rest on her lower lip as she thought about how she could sleep tonight knowing that a guy with gorgeous amber eyes and a flawless face was in the next room.

&&&

Syaoran was sitting on the couch beside Eriol who was, despite the fact that he was just sixteen, drinking beer and getting drunk. Toushiro, the goalie, thought of bringing beer since Touya's dad was out for a lecture and wouldn't come back 'til Sunday. Right now, Eriol was gurgling, probably because he was drunk, "Wait wait!! Yeah, Peter wearing that black costume really boosted up his ego!!".

While everyone was busy getting drunk and watching Spiderman three as their second movie in their movie marathon, Syaoran was thinking about Sakura. He went into the kitchen to get himself a Coke because, unlike some people, he didn't plan on drinking when he wasn't 18 yet. He couldn't help thinking about those big emerald green eyes and her pale skin that made her green eyes more noticeable. He also marveled at how a Japanese native could get green eyes and honey colored hair.

Eriol, who was perfectly sober but pretending to be drunk, was laughing inside as he saw Syaoran looking into space. "_Wonder what he's so spaced out about,_" he thought. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Eriol suddenly asked or rather gurgled, "Hey Syaoran, can I have a sip of your Coke?" to which Syaoran replied with a "Sure." He took the Coke from Syaoran's hands as Syaoran stared into the wall. Getting his half empty beer can, which was his third one, he drank half of Syaoran's Coke only leaving a small amount and spiked it with the remains of his beer can. "Here you Syao, thanks," he gurgled as he put the can back into Syaoran's grasp smiling a drunken deviousness.

&&&

Sakura was back in her room, now just reading the third book of the Gossip Girl series and drinking what was left of her pineapple juice. She glanced at her digital alarm clock, it was ten already, she had to sleep if she wanted to get to Tokyo Disney SEA tomorrow at nine. She placed her bookmark, marking where she stopped and closed the book. She was about to turn off the light when she heard a knock on her door. She blinked for a few seconds until she stood up and turned the door knob to open the door.

She was greeted with the sight of Eriol carrying a drunk Syaoran who was gurgling something inaudible and Touya was behind Eriol drinking a can of beer, she didn't mind, he was already 18, but SYAORAN?? "What happened?" she managed to say as the scene sunk into her head. "Well, Eriol here, he spiked Syaoran's Coke, Syaoran got drunk at the first few gulps," said Touya, gulping down some beer. "Well, we were wondering if you could let him rest here since Touya's afraid that if we let him in his room, he might throw up or something without anyone knowing," explained Eriol. "Oh, okay, just wait on the bed for a minute," said Sakura as she dug up some thick blankets from her cabinet and and got one of her pillows to make a temporary bed on the floor. "Thanks," said Eriol as he laid Syaoran down on the bed. He headed out with Touya and closed the door.

She once again heard the noisy ruckus from downstairs; she expected that they were at the part of Spiderman's big fighting scene. She sighed and laid down on her bed. She was staring up at the ceiling. "_I'm in the same room as Syaoran!! A drunken one!! Ohmigod! What if something happens???_" she thought. The panic in her brain really didn't get to her face because her face was blank. She rolled over in a Cleopatra pose and looked at Syaoran, he was sleeping soundly. She marveled at how cute he looked when he sleeps, his eyelashes were long and his hands curl into loose fists in front of his face and his soft looking lips were slightly open, "_Man, is he gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow,_" thought Sakura. "_Oh yeah, tomorrow, I need to sleep if I wanna get to Tokyo Disney SEA on time tomorrow,_" she thought. She quickly fell asleep with thoughts of riding roller coasters and the famous Tower of Terror.

&&&

Sakura woke up with the feeling of the cold breeze on her face. She felt warm though, she immediately checked her alarm clock, and it was four in the morning. She closed her eyes, still wanting more sleep. Something felt warm on her back, with her half asleep mind and closed eyes, she rolled over so that the warmth was on her front side. She snuggled into the warm thing's chest and loved the warmth it's arms were giving. "_WAIT,_" she thought suddenly becoming more awake as she felt what the warm thing was. "_ARMS?? CHEST??_"

Poor sixteen year old Sakura opened her eyes to be greeted by the sleeping face of Syaoran Li. Sakura was too surprised to even scream. Whatever she did next was one of the things that you probably shouldn't do to drunk sleeping people. She slapped him, hard on the face. Suddenly Syaoran's eyes shot open. He wasn't fully awake though, the thing he did proved it. He suddenly pulled Sakura close to him. Sakura knew what might come but was too shocked and sleepy to stop it. "Mai…" he murmured. "_Who the hell is MAI??_" thought Sakura as Syaoran's face closed in.

"_This is not good,_" thought Sakura. Suddenly, the feeling of soft lips landing on hers made her go numb. The next thing she did made her mind go numb, she kissed him back. Kissing him felt so good, now she knew why he said that every girl in town wanted to kiss him. When she felt his tongue graze over her lower lip, all feeling suddenly came back to her body, and the fluttery feeling in her stomach was replaced with one bad stomach ache. She pulled away and unwrapped herself from his arms. Her face was flushed. It took all her courage to slap him again, this time it made him fully awake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??!!" he shouted, his amber eyes not looking so sleepy now. "YOU TELL ME!!" Sakura shouted back. "What are--" he sat up from the bed. "_BED?_" he thought. He looked at Sakura who was also on the 'bed'. Syaoran knew they were under the same blanket now…He felt himself to see if he still had his clothes on. Sakura just sighed and said, "Get off my bed." Syaoran immediately got off the bed.

Sakura looked at him, planning on making a joke about him trying to rape her again, but her plan was foiled when she saw that Syaoran's button down shirt was fully unbuttoned and she could see his six pack. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was silent for a bit. He noticed that she was staring at him, no, more like at his torso; this managed to boost his ego and put a smirk on his face. "What? Now you wish you didn't let me off the bed?" he asked mockingly. Sakura snapped out of her trance, feeling annoyed she just said, "UUGGGHH!! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!!" banging her fists on the bed's mattress. "Okay, sorry," said Syaoran as he headed for the door. As Syaoran was heading out the door she said, "By the way Syaoran-kun…" Syaoran stopped to listen to her. "You're a really good kisser," said Sakura, smiling naughtily at him. Syaoran's face turned beet red and he quickly exited and closed the door.

Sakura just laughed at her sudden victory and then, she was silent. Realization struck her, she was kissed by Syaoran Li, and she, Sakura Kinomoto, kissed back. She buried her face in her hands and tried to clear every thought of Syaoran out of her mind. Meanwhile, Syaoran lay slumped down at the bottom of Sakura's bed. "_So that really good kiss I had in that dream was real?_" he thought. He touched his lip and reminisced the feeling of Sakura kissing him, he had imagined that it was Mai, his childhood friend. "_She must've heard me say her name,_" Syaoran thought as he looked up to the ceiling with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hehehe –inserted new character in story- :3 Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please give me some reviews:3


	5. Theme Parks and Childhood Friends

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter guys :3 Hope you all like it and don't forget to give me some reviews, Oh and to all the people who gave me reviews: THX:3

**Purplesky: **sits back after typing first line to eat French fries

**Voice: **!WHACK! Get back to work right now and stop eating those!! You're on a diet, remember?!

**Purplesky: **OMG, I'm getting one of those voices in my head.

**Voice: **Shut up!! GET TO WORK!!

**Purplesky: **Yes ma'am… TT

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Five: Theme Parks and Childhood Friends**

"Uuggghh...," murmured Syaoran as he carried his bag and got into the limousine that fetched him from Touya's house. He was annoyed this morning, after his kissed Sakura the hangover kicked in. What's more annoying is that he couldn't beat the crap out of Eriol for spiking his drink because of his monstrous head ache. "Are you okay, Master Syaoran?" asked the driver in genuine worry; he sure didn't want him throwing up in the limousine and himself having to clean it. "I'm fine, let's go," said Syaoran as he laid back his head to stop the vomiting feeling he was getting.

A few minutes passed and he arrived at his mansion. His plan was to go straight to bed since it was a Saturday. "Uuugghh…" he murmured once again as he weakly pushed open the mansion's double doors. When he passed the living room, a voice called out, "SYAORAN-CHAN!!!" He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked inside the living room to see a girl with chocolate brown eyes and gorgeously wavy brownish black hair.

She went to him and hugged him by the neck. "M-Mai…," said Syaoran, unbelievably managing to say an understandable word through his head ache. It seems that the pretty girl was Syaoran's childhood friend, Mai Suzuki. Mai pushed away and held Syaoran's shoulders and said, "Hey, Syaoran-chan! I missed Japan so much!! Do you mind if we go to Tokyo Disney SEA today?" Before he could answer, he dropped to the ground. "Oh my gosh!! Syoaran? Are you okay?" she said lightly slapping his cheeks.

&&&

Sakura was sitting on a bench in Tokyo Train Station waiting for Tomoyo. She was annoyed today, first she was kissed in the morning by Syaoran, then she had to wait in a long line of boys to use the bathroom, then the boys stared at her when she walked out with only a towel wrapping around her, then she had trouble picking clothes since she didn't want to wear high heels because they were gonna walk all day and most of her clothes were too short for her now, since she didn't shop in half a year. She ended up with a long sleeved black turtle neck, a hot pink vest, a pleated black and red miniskirt with black leggings, and beige one inch heel boots. In one of Touya's gay teammate's opinion, she was fabulous.

"Hi Sakrua-chan!!" she heard from her right. It was Tomoyo, "Hi Tomoyo-chan!" she giddily replied, the sight of her best friend always made her cheery. "Love your outfit," she said as they headed for the JR Keiyo Line platform. They were taking the bullet train to Maihama Station and walk to the theme park. "So…," said Tomoyo as they sat down together on the train. "So what?" asked Sakura raising a brow at Tomoyo. "So, what happened yesterday night? I'm sorry I forgot it was Touya's turn on the carbo load thing," said Tomoyo. "Oh," said Sakura.

Ssakura was fumbling with her fingers and Tomoyo was looking intently at her. "Well?" asked Tomoyo as she poked at Sakura's side. "Okay, okay, yesterday night was fine, you know except that Eriol got Syaoran drunk and I fell asleep watching over him, he was sleeping on the floor," said Sakura. "Really? So, what else happened?" asked Tomoyo. "What, what else? Nothing else happened," said Sakura blushing, still too embarrassed to say that she was kissed by Syaoran this morning and she kissed _back. _

"Come oooonn… I know something happened," said Tomoyo as she poked at her side. Sakura was hurting at her sides; Tomoyo wouldn't stop poking for three minutes already. "Alrgiht, alright already!" she said shoving away Tomoyo's finger with the long French tipped nail. "SyoranLikissedmeandIkissedback," said Sakura, she was nervous and she said so fast that Tomoyo just blinked her eyes twice in response. "What?" asked Tomoyo. Suddenly the train stopped. Tomoyo and Sakura looked out the window to see that they are at the Maihama Station.

They walked out and Tomoyo asked again, "Heeelllooo, you said it so fast!" "Fine!!" said Sakura, fumbling with her fingers. They hurriedly went out at the South Exit and started walking to Tokyo Disney SEA. "Syaoran Li, kissed me yesterday well, more like this morning at four…" said Sakura. Tomoyo gasped then squealed, "WHAT HAPPENED?? WHAT DID YOU DO??" "I….uhm…" she was having a hard time telling this but Tomoyo would keep asking her so she went right out with it, "I kissed…_back?_" she said in a small voice, not to small though because Tomoyo heard and squealed again. "KAWAII!!! So are you two like, together??" she asked. "_Are we together??_" was the question that ran in Sakura's head again and again as they bought their tickets and went inside the theme park.

&&&

Syaoran was riding his limousine with Mai seated beside him. She had asked him if they could go to Tokyo Disney SEA today, but due the hangover he got, he fainted. He woke up at eleven, and the headache was gone. As soon as Mai heard that the headache was gone, she ran into his bedroom and demanded that they should go to Tokyo Disney SEA. So here they were getting out of the limousine headed for the ticket booth.

Mai entwined her left arm with his right and pulled him to the ticket booth. "Thanks, Syaoran-chan! This means a lot to me," she said as she giddily bought them two tickets. "Ah, are you two on a date?" asked the ticket selling lady. Syaoran blushed but Mai just said, "Yeah!" and then she giggled. "_We're on a date?_" Syaoran asked silently. They entered and Mai just started running around with Syaoran running after her, it was getting a little bit hotter since it's twelve already but by the way Mai runs around, he concluded that she didn't care. He silently just followed her around while she bought stuff and rode those kiddy rides he hated. He hated them, but for his best childhood friend, he would do anything.

&&&

Sakura and Tomoyo were looking around by the Raging Spirits rollercoaster. They just ate lunch and Sakura had her unfinished coke in her hand. "Hmm, maybe we should ride this, Sakura-chan!!" said Tomoyo as she pointed to the roller coaster. Sakura saw the sign that said 360 degree loop and her face went pale. "A-ano, Tomoyo-chan, maybe we should pick another ride?" she asked. "No way!! This roller coaster sounds fun!!" said Tomoyo. She grabbed Sakura's arm and ran to the line.

While they were running to the line, Mai was running to the line as well, dragging Syaoran with her. "Hurry up, Syaoran!!" she said, happily running. "Mai, at this rate, were gonna bump into--"he was cut off when he bumped into something, and felt a cold liquidy feeling on his shirt.

&&&

"Tomoyo-chan! Slow down!! I might spill my--" but Sakura was cut off when she bumped into something, and apparently spilled her Coke on the something or more like, someone. "Gah!" said Syaoran as he took out his handkerchief and started to dry up the Coke stain on his dark green shirt. "G-gomen!!" said Sakura, looking down. "What the hell---?" he was cut off when he saw Tomoyo and a girl with honey colored hair in front of him. "Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura looked up to see none other than Syaoran Li, the guy who kissed him this morning. "It's you!!" said Sakura as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "On second thought, I'm not sorry, I should've spilled the Coke on your head," said Sakura. "Why you--" Syaoran was cut off when Mai suddenly spoke up, "You guys know Syaoran-chan?" Sakura turned her head to see a very beautiful girl. She had beautiful wavy brownish black hair and cute chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Mai," said Mai holding out her hand. "So…so you're Mai?" asked Sakura as she shook hands with Mai. "Yeah, I'm Syaoran's friend, and who is your friend, Sakura-chan?" asked Mai.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend" They shook hands and then Sakura suddenly blurted out, "No wonder he dreams about kissing you!" "What?" asked Mai. She didn't quite hear what Sakura was saying because she was talking to Tomoyo about how her mom's toy company was a huge success in America when Mai lives. Before Sakura could say it again, Syaoran covered her mouth and said, "Uhm…she said that…uhm…we should go line up now!"

Sakura's screams were muffled by Syaoran's hand and she was again, annoyed by him. They were in line; the waiting time was surprisingly just twenty minutes. Tomoyo and Mai were getting along well, talking about their parent's companies and stuff like school and Japan and America. While they were talking, Syaoran and Sakura were hissing insults at each other…

"Why did you put your grubby hands on my mouth?" she hissed.

"Why did you say I dream of kissing Mai? And my hands aren't grubby!" he kissed back.

"Don't answer my question with a question! And FYI they are grubby Mr. grubby hands," she hissed.

"Plus, you did dream of kissing Mai this morning!! My swollen lips this morning is proof!!" she hissed again.

"Ha! And you liked me kissing you didn't you?" he hissed back.

"No! It was utterly disgusting!!" she hissed back.

Little did they know that their voices were getting louder and louder when they approached the topic of this morning's kiss.

"Well, why did you kiss back?!" asked Syaroan.

"How would you know that? You were asleep! More like sleep kissing! Oh yeah, and how come when I woke up you were hugging me on my bed huh? Trying to rape me again, I'm sure," said Sakura.

Mai cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, "We're about to get on now guys, and you probably don't want to talk about your morning kiss when you're right next to the microphone," said Mai, giggling with Tomoyo. The girl who administered the ride laughed and said, "It's alright, now get in." They stepped unto the roller coaster's platform and got into one of the seats. Tomoyo was sitting beside Mai, while Syaoran and Sakura were together at the front seat. "Oh great, were at the front seat," said Syaoran. "What's the matter Syaoran-KUN? Are you afraid of roller coasters?" asked Sakura mockingly. Syaoran uttered a soft, "Yeah." And when the ride started and they were at the first drop Sakura screamed, "Me too!!"

After the ride, they stepped back on the platform to exit. "Whoa! That was awesome!" said Mai as she held on the Syaoran's shoulder since she was dizzy. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as they watched. "Thanks," said Mai, she clung to Syaoran with her left arm on his right arm and pulled him down to kiss him on his cheek. Sakura froze and Tomoyo stopped since she saw Sakura freeze. "A-ah, y-you're welcome," said Syaoran getting a goofy smile and a hot pink blush on his cheeks.

&&&

Sakura's ecstatic smile disappeared when she saw Mai kiss Syaoran. "Hey look!! Why don't we go to the Tower of Terror!!" said Tomoyo, just too giddily for her personality. Sakura forced on smile, "Hey, yeah, why not Tomoyo!" she said faking happiness. "We'll leave you two love birds alone!" said Sakura as she pulled Tomoyo into the direction of the Tower of Terror.

&&&

"_What the hell?! I can't believe I was sad about that! I mean, it's not like I like Syaoran at all! Remember Sakura when he shouted at you on that first day you met? That got you really angry, right? So hate him for all you care!_" Sakura persuaded herself as she entered the elevator with an especially exited Tomoyo. Every thought was erased with screams when the rising and sudden falling of the elevator replaced the glum feeling in Sakura's stomach into a nervous excited one. "_That's right, forget him!_" she shouted in her mind.

&&&

As Sakura just brushed past him, he could see it, he could see it in her eyes, hurt. Syaoran was bothered by it as they walked to the Storm Rider fast pass line. "Come on Syao-kun!" said Mai as she pulled him inside. "_Syao-kun? What's with the sudden nickname change?_" he asked himself. He stopped thinking when they sat and the ride began. "Isn't this fun, Syao-kun?" Mai asked. "Yeah, fun…" said Syaoran, thoughts of Sakura's hurt eyes still raoming around his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hope you like it! Please give me some reviews and thanks to those people who put this story in their alerts list

purplesky


	6. The Royal SoireeDecoration

A/N: Hello everybody!! Here's the sixth chappie! I hope you like it

**Shiro…EU: **liked that review, very uhm…englishy? Wait, very English professor-y hahaha thanks for the review and tell me when you post your story

**Rosegurl05: **Well, we'll just have to find out about that don't we?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Six: The Royal Soiree -Decoration**

"Geez, what do you want Yamamoto?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at a scared freshman carrying four dozens of flowers. "Daidouji-sempai, th-these were the flowers you requested," said the scared girl. "I asked for blue roses not white ones!!" shouted Tomoyo. Hearing Tomoyo shouting again, she went to Yamamoto and said, "It's okay Yamamoto-san, I'm sure we'll see stores that have blue roses soon, I guess we'll just have to deal with these white ones, ne?" she placed a reassuring hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and took the flowers from her as Yamamoto scampered off.

"Tomoyo-chan, you could at least be gentler to the freshmen," said Sakura, putting the roses on the nearby table. "I can't help it Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo sitting down at a chair. "It's just…Eiri Academy's freshmen and sophomores are coming in a week and…" said Tomoyo rubbing her temples. "And you want everything to be perfect, yes I understand…" said Sakura sitting down beside her.

They were in the huge ballroom of their school, Lyliad Academy. The freshmen and sophomores were in charge of the decorating and Tomoyo was the head of the decoration department. "Well, half of the decorating is done," said Sakura taking a white rose from the dozens of white roses. "Everything else is just the flower arrangements and the table and seat covers," said Sakura, twirling the rose in between her fingers. "So just relax and we'll be done before you know it!" said Sakura as she put the rose in Tomoyo's hand.

"Thanks," said Tomoyo as she checked her clipboard. "Oh, and I found this store selling blue roses down by Minamoto Drive, want me to get them?" said Sakura, trying to brighten up Tomoyo's mood. "Thank you, Sakura, I would really appreciate that," said Tomoyo, searching through her skirt pockets for something. "Here's my credit card, please buy at least 6 dozens and have them deliver tomorrow morning," said Tomoyo handing Sakura her credit card.

&&&

Sakura arrived at the flower and shop and was glad to see that they still had so many blue roses just like when she first saw them. She went inside and skated over to the lady at the counter. "Uhm…can I order some flowers for delivery?" asked Sakura. "Oh, sure and what would those flowers be?" asked the lady nicely. "Uhm, six dozens of blue roses to be delivered to Lyliad Academy tomorrow morning," said Sakura handing the lady Tomoyo's credit card.

"Oh, sorry miss, but we only take cash," said the lady. Sakura was about to call Tomoyo on her cell phone when suddenly… "I'll pay for it," said a familiar voice. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran. "H-hey," said Sakura. Syaoran was wearing a button down dark green shirt with black pants and black sneakers. Sakura thought he looked especially cute today. "That will be 200,000 yen," said the lady.

Sakura's eyes went big at the mention of the price.

Syaoran just shrugged and counted off twenty ten thousand yen bills from his wad of money and gave it to the lady. "A-arigatou," said Sakura. "Welcome," said Syaoran. "So, why are you here anyway, aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Sakura, suddenly curious. "Oh, well, it's a half day today, and I just bought some flowers when I saw you come in," said Syaoran. "I thought you wouldn't have enough money, since you were only carrying a credit card so I came to your rescue," said Syaoran with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll pay for them tomorrow," said Sakura grumpily. "No need, I was planning on spending some money today anyway," said Syaoran with an I-don't-care attitude. The lady came back and said, "The delivery is set, thank you for purchasing flowers." Sakura bowed and went out of the shop saying goodbye to Syaoran.

As she was about to speed off, Syaoran got hold of one of her wrists and said, "Hey, I'll give you a ride to school." Sakura shyly complied and sat inside his limousine. They were already moving when Sakura noticed a bouquet of flowers on the seat across them, "_Probably for Mai,_" Sakura thought, remembering the events of last Saturday. "_Well, they probably got together after that kiss,_" she thought to herself again.

The bouquet was beautiful, a beautiful blur of blue, white, pink, yellow, and green. Sakura was secretly wishing it was for her, but why would Syaoran give her the bouquet anyway? "Uhm…" said Syaoran, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" asked Sakura. "I was wondering," said Syaoran, scratching the back of his head, "Will, you go to that soiree with me?" he asked. Sakura sat there, "_Why is he asking me? Shouldn't he be with Mai or something?_" thought Sakura.

"Uhm…just a question," she said, Syaoran nodded signaling that he wanted to hear the question. "Aren't you going with Mai?" asked Sakura. "Well, she'll be in America by then, she's leaving this afternoon," he said in reply. Sakura mouth an "Oh," and said, "Uhm…sure, I'll go with you." "Master Syaoran, we're here," said the driver. "Okay, see you Syaoran!" said Sakura as she stepped out of the car. He went back to the ballroom where Tomoyo was barking out orders.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Did you buy them?" Tomoyo asked. "No…" said Sakura handing the credit card back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo frowned and was about to say something when Sakura interrupted her and said, "Syaoran did, apparently the store only took cash." "Oh, well, that's pretty sweet of him, ne?" asked Tomoyo taking back the credit card and shoving it into her skirt pocket. "And, he asked me to the soiree too," said Sakura, sitting down on a chair, taking off her roller blades.

"That's so sweet, he'll see you in the dress I made!" said Tomoyo. "But, I think…" said Sakura, which stopped Tomoyo from saying kawaii over and over again. "That I'm just his emergency date, I mean, I think he's with Mai now, but since she's going back to America today, he can't take her, so he takes me," said Sakura with a frown. "Don't worry about that Sakura!! I'm sure that he'll forget all about Mai when he sees you in your dress!" said Tomoyo with a reassuring smile.

&&&

At the airport…

"Syaoran!" said Mai as she went to hug her childhood friend. "I'm so sad! I won't see you for another two years!" said Mai. "That's okay, well, to remind you of me…," Syaoran took the bouquet from his back and gave it Mai. Mai gasped and took it from him. "These are beautiful! How many?" she asked, "Three dozen," answered Syaoran. Mai smiled sweetly and looked from the flowers to Syaoran. Without a second thought she kissed him on the cheeks and said, "Thanks Syaoran, bye bye."

Mai left on her private jet and then Syaoran waved at her. "Syao! I can't believe you let her kiss you! What is Sakura-kun going to say now?" asked Eriol mockingly as he put his arm over Syaoran's shoulders. "Huh? Sakura?" said Syaoran, dazed from Mai's kiss. "You're going to hurt her if you don't choose," said Eriol poking Syaoran's cheeks. "What? Sakura and I are just friends," said Syaoran heading back to his limousine. "Whatever you say man," said Eriol as he went to his Mercedes Benz and sped off.

&&&

Back in Tomoyo's house…

"Ouch! Tomoyo-chan! That's the sixth time you've poked me!" said Sakura. She was standing on a low stool in front of Tomoyo's huge mirror. Today was Tomoyo's scheduled day for her to fit her new creation. "Stay still then! Don't move so much!" said Tomoyo. There was a tape measure flung around her neck and there were two pins in her wrist pin cushion. "I'm just too nervous about this dress! Isn't this too revealing?" asked Sakura as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sakura-chan, I created the dress code for the soiree, I'm pretty sure this dress goes in line with it," said Tomoyo. The dress was black and started just above Sakura's breast and ended in wavy triangular cuts that Tomoyo called the handkerchief hem, just above her knees. The dress was tightened in the middle by a white sash that had cherry blossom petal designs; it was tied around just below Sakura's breast and up to waist, making a big, white ribbon at her back.

"There! I'm sure Syaoran mouth will drop open when he sees this!" said Tomoyo in one of her kawaii fits. Sakura thanked her and looked at herself in the mirror. She twirled around to see every side of her dress, she had to admit, it was beautiful. She just wasn't sure if Syaoran would even look at her, he has Mai anyways. "_And why do you want Syaoran to look at you? That jerk?_" said her inner voice. "_I…I…seriously don't know,_" thought Sakura.

She stepped off the stool and let Tomoyo note whatever she had to change. "Don't worry Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as she took off the pins and Sakura went into Tomoyo's bathroom to change. She changed into her pajamas since she was going to sleep over at Tomoyo's today.

When she went out Tomoyo was putting her dress on a rack and then Sakura said, "Maybe, I should stop thinking about it, ne?" "That's right! No one in the right mind wouldn't have their jaws dropped when they see you in this so just relax!" said Tomoyo as she sat on her bed. "You're right," said Sakura as she smiled and joined Tomoyo on her bed. "So, I was wondering about how the band should play…" said Tomoyo. They were discussing about the soiree again, Sakura was just really getting into the conversation so her mind could drift off to some other topic than Syaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay! So that's it for the sixth chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget the reviews!

I know this chapter was short but I'll be posting Chapter 7 up soon


	7. I think you know I'm damn precious

A/N: Okay guys! Here's the seventh chappie

Hope you'll like it :3

**Rougueunlimited: **how should I say this…uhmmm… A soiree is…a…like a dance except that the boys from a boy school go to the girls' school or I think vice versa, I come from an all girl school heheh :3

**ShiroEmiya…EU: **hey! Thx for the review! Yeah, I took out the card capturing thing for this fic :3

Ps. THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERT AND FAVORITE LIST:3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Seven: I think you know I'm damn precious**

Three weeks have passed and Tomoyo and Sakura are in the ballroom of Lyliad Academy which is finally fully decorated. "Ten minutes 'til their bus arrives," said Tomoyo. Sakura squealed and said, "Let's go to the gate to catch the scene!" Every time Eiri Academy boys go to Lyliad Academy for the annual soiree, they arrive in buses. You could just imagine hot guys in tuxes and dress shoes heading out of a bus exit and the squealing of girls, it's like these boys were a bunch of Hollywood stars.

Sakura was wearing strap up black high heels, the dress Tomoyo made for her and a jacket. Tomoyo had already tried to pull the jacket off her a number of times but she just wouldn't budge. Tomoyo was wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that had a black sash tied to her waist, making a black ribbon at her back. The dress ended at her knees, flared out. She also put on her black strap up high heels.

They ran to the entrance just in time to see the buses coming. There were already a number of girls there, all giddy and preparing to meet their dates. Sakura and Tomoyo scurried to the front since they were the heads of the soiree planning committee, to greet the boys.

The first bus that arrived was the freshman bus. The stepped out, they were either wearing tuxes or button down long sleeved shirts with the sleeves rolled up. The freshmen were squealing and running to them. Later, after the freshmen group was already heading towards the ballroom, the sophomore bus arrived. Now it was the sophomore's time to squeal. They were all either in tuxes or button down shirt and a jacket.

"Welcome guys," said Sakura, happily waving as they stepped out of the bus. Tomoyo was also waving as the boys approached their dates.

Suddenly Sakura felt a hand on her wrist, "What--" she was cut off when she saw the back of Syaoran's head and his hand pulling her to the ballroom. "Hey, will you please stop pulling me?" said Sakura. The jacket she wore was sliding off already and she didn't like it. Syaoran stopped and looked back at Sakura. "_Tomo-chan was right,_" thought Sakura as she saw Syaoran's jaw drop. Sakura smiled and pulled her jacket up and said, "So, let's go then." She brushed past him, closing his mouth in the process.

Syaoran just smirked and followed her into the ballroom. As Sakura entered the ballroom, she glanced back at Syaoran and blushed, turning her head immediately away. He was in a bark green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "You look nice today," said Syaoran stepping beside her and hugging her by the waist and taking her to a table. "Aren't we getting a little touchy," said Sakura as she moved out of Syaoran's grasp and slightly regretting it.

They sat down at a table with Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu, and Naoko. "Hey Chiharu, Naoko!" said Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan," they both said smiling. "Eriol, you're date is Naoko?" asked Sakura. "No, I asked Tomoyo but she refused," he answered. "Oh," said Sakura. "You've done a pretty good job, Kura-chan," said Syaoran as he looked around the ballroom. There was a disco ball at the center of the ceiling, making flashy reflections of light on the surfaces of the room. The stage was decorated with pink and white roses with some ribbons. The chairs and tables were covered in silk covering and the table centerpiece was composed of blue and white roses.

"Thanks," said Sakura. "And don't call me Kura-chan, nobody has called me that since I was ten," she added. "Oh, well then, I'll be calling you that from now on," said Syaoran with a smirk. "I--" Sakura was cut off when the sound of a being adjusted microphone was heard. "Good evening everyone!" said Tomoyo on the podium. "Well, today is our annual soiree and we hope you enjoy the food and music, the soiree lasts 'til one in the morning so welcome and enjoy yourselves!" said Tomoyo with a smile, as she stepped off the podium.

Sakura wasn't looking at Syaoran at all while dinner was being served. Tomoyo had sat down beside Sakura on their table. Syaoran wasn't bothered by it, but he still couldn't forget Sakura's eyes on that fateful day in Tokyo Disney SEA. Sakura reluctantly dug into her dinner of sushi and some roast beef and Caesar salad. "Dig in, Kura-chan, I don't think you'll get fat," said Syaoran jokingly. "I'm just not hungry, and weren't you the one who said I have to lose some weight?" said Sakura, still not looking at Syaoran.

Tomoyo was staring at Eriol, who didn't seem to be very interested in his food. "Not hungry, Eriol-kun?" she asked. Eriol's head shot up at the sound of her voice, "Not really, I would've been hungry if I didn't get this feeling," he said in reply. "The feeling of what?" asked Tomoyo as she put fome of her Caesar salad into her mouth. "The feeling of rejection," said Eriol, lazily picking at his roast beef. The caterers were now serving white wine. Tomoyo stopped chewing and gulped down her salad and said, "Sorry, Eriol-kun for making you feel like that."

Eriol was about to reply when Syaoran cut in, "White wine? Aren't we a little under aged?" Syaoran was already terrified by the hangover he got when Eriol spiked his Coke with beer, and Eriol chuckled. "It's just a little glass of white wine, Syaoran, are you afraid of another hangover?" said Sakura as she mockingly held her glass in her hand. "What's the harm in having a little fun?" asked Tomoyo as she took a sip of white wine.

"No, I'm not afraid of some measly little hangover," said Syaoran, taking his glass, still reluctant to drink. "Last time you drank alcohol, Syao-chan, you went into my bed and kissed me in your sleep," said Sakura gulping down her white wine. Syaoran blushed and said, "We'll just see about that, won't we Kura-chan?" He gulped down his glass of white wine, in such a manner that made everyone

At the table look at him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "See? No damage done."

Suddenly Rika went up to the podium and said, "Hey everybody! It's time to dance, so get off those seats and onto the dance floor and give it up for Eiri Academy's sophomore band! AMPLIFIED!!" Everyone clapped as girls from Rika's class went up the stage and started to adjust their instruments. Everyone started to get off their seats. Takashi went ahead with Chiharu and Naoko whipped out her horror novel and started reading. Tomoyo was asked by Eriol to dance, and her feeling sorry for him accepted.

Only Syaoran, Sakura, and Naoko were sitting on the table. Sakura had indulged herself into another glass of white wine. Syaoran was just looking at the stage, thinking if he should ask Sakura to dance or not. "_It's getting hot in here, I better take my jacket off now,_" thought Sakura, she forgot the purpose of the jacket because of the white wine.

Syaoran took a glance at Sakura and saw her sliding her jacket off, revealing her creamy white shoulders. Syaoran blushed and mentally slapped himself, "_Sakura and I are just friends,_" he thought. "_FRIENDS? Yeah right, you know you two could go further,_" said a voice inside his head. He was being nagged by his conscience again. He turned to face Sakura again and she was just sitting with her legs crossed and looking at the people on the dance floor.

The band started playing a song, it was Just the Girl by The Click 5. "She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin," sand the vocalist in a voice that almost sounded like The Click 5 vocalist's voice. Syaoran abruptly stood up and Sakura stared at him. "Wanna dance?" asked Syaoran, holding out his hand. "Sure," said Sakura as she got Syaoran's hand and let him pull her up. They ended up in a position that made Naoko look up from her book and snigger.

Syaoran was smiling with his arms around Sakura's waist and her hands on his chest. They headed towards the dance floor with Syaoran's right arm around Sakura's waist. White wine made Sakura not care. They danced and at the chorus Syaoran suddenly twirled Sakura around and let her back fall on his arm as she lowered her down and neared his face to hers. "That's cute," said Syaoran as he saw Sakura pout because she was uncomfortable.

He pulled her up and Sakura giggled and said, "You're a good dancer Syaoran-kun." "Of course I am," said Syaoran as he continued to dance with Sakura.

Tomoyo was beside Sakura when she saw Sakura being twirled by Syaoran and heard the comment Sakura made on Syaoran. "Hey, Eriol-kun, did I just hear Syaoran and Sakura flirting?" she asked her dance partner. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, and blushed. Tomoyo giggled and Eriol chuckled as Eriol also twirled Tomoyo around.

The next song the band played was Thank for the Memories of Fall Out Boy. Everyone was enjoying and laughing.

"My legs are killing me!" said Sakura as she sat down with Syaoran on the nearest table. "So, having fun, Kura-chan?" asked Syaoran. He glanced at his watch that said 12:30 AM. "Hey, wanna go walk outside?" asked Syaoran. "Why not?" answered Sakura as she stood up with him and they both exited the ballroom.

They were walking in silence around the corridors. The only sound heard were some cricket sounds and the muffled sound of the soiree inside the ballroom. Sakura was walking peacefully. She was all giddy because of the alcohol. Syaoran, on the other hand, was nervous, he didn't seem to find a suitable topic to talk about in his head. Suddenly the first thing that came to his mind came flooding out of his mouth. "Nice weather tonight?" he said.

Sakura looked back at him with her emerald eyes and stared for a few seconds. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" said Sakura smiling. Syaoran smiled and continued on walking with her. They occasionally had some chit chat but that was it.

While walking they came across the school's garden. There were rose bushes, violets, and a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle that had a wooden bench in its shade. Sakura smiled and ran in, Syaoran following after her. "This is my favorite place in school," said Sakura, sitting down on the wooden bench. Syaoran sat beside her and just looked at her. She looked pretty under the moon light and cherry blossom petals around her.

"Sakura…" Syaoran cupped her cheek. Sakura turned to look at him. She was blushing, she wasn't that drunk to not notice what he was trying to do, this the third time…

She was frozen, he was just looking at her with his piercing amber eyes, and she was looking at his lips. "_Ohmigod!! He's gonna kiss me again!! What am I gonna do??_" thought Sakura. Syaoran was leaning in…closer…and closer. Sakura was frozen and panicking. Syaoran was just looking at her. He didn't know what he was doing. Syaoran's lips brushed Sakura's when suddenly… "Kinomoto-sempai!" was heard with another, "Li-sempai!"

They turned to look behind them and saw two freshmen from their school. Sakura recognized the girl as Yamamoto-san and Syaoran recognized the boy as Izuru-san. Sakura pushed Syaoran away and waved her hands in front of her saying, "T-This is not what y-you think!!" Yamamoto squeaked out something inaudible and Izuru led her out of the garden. The freshmen were both blushing.

"Look what you did!!" shouted Sakura at Syaoran. "What did I do?" asked Syaoran in his innocent tone. "You- that wasn't what they thought it was!!" said Sakura, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Syaoran chuckled, Sakura looked absolutely adorable, no, more like, hot in her dress. "What if it is?" asked Syaoran, smirking at her. "What if what is?" said Sakura, pouting at Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled again and leaned in and said into her ear, "What if it is what they're thinking it is?"

Sakura emerald eyes went big, and before she could pour out a witty reply, her lips were covered with Syaoran's lips. "_Ohmigod!! He's kissing me?! What will I do?! Isn't he with MAI??!! WHAT THE??!!_" thought Sakura. Her mind was racing when she suddenly felt Syaoran's tongue graze over her lower lip. Out of shock, her mouth opened, Syaoran didn't wait any longer and entered her mouth. Sakura gasped, but it sounded more like a moan.

Syaoran smiled into the kiss. Sakura doesn't feel her head ache and horrible stomach pain like the last time he tried to french her, she felt fluttery in her stomach and her eyes slowly closed. Her hands were pressed up against his chest as his arms snaked around her back and her neck to pull her closer. She was kissing back, it felt good, and she didn't like it.

That kiss, for Sakura, was mark from Syaoran, claiming her as his.

Since air was essential to life, the two pulled away from each other. They were both looking into each other's eyes; they were like that until they heard something. "KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!" shouted somebody at the garden's entrance. They both turned to look and lo and behold, Tomoyo with her digi cam. They both turned red. "Tomo-chan!! Did you catch all of that on tape??!!" shouted Sakura, looking down at her lap, obviously trying to hide her red face.

"Yeah!! It was so cute! After dancing, I saw you two exit the ballroom! Then I followed you with Eriol! We were just heading back when we saw Yamamoto and Izuru blushing like mad! We checked out to see what happened and then…" said Tomoyo with starlight in her eyes. Sakura stood up abruptly and started to run out saying or rather screaming, "ARIENAIHODO!!!!! (UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!)"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Weeeeee, so that's the seventh chapter! Hope you all like it! Plz leave some reviews!

Ps. what did you think about the last scene??


	8. To Hell with My Conscience

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guyz!! Here's the eight chappie!! Hope you like it:3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Eight: To Hell with My Conscience. **

Sakura was lying on her bed, in her pajamas. She arrived an hour ago with a flushed face and panic stricken eyes. It was three in the morning, she could sleep late, after all, it was a Saturday tomorrow. The most important thing at the moment was the item she was holding in her fingers, above her head. A five yen coin.

The very same coin attracted her attention that fateful day. The very same coin, that had made her lose her first kiss and steal Syaoran Li's. The coin that made him hate her and vice versa. It was also responsible for the private joke she and Syaoran have, the trying-to-rape-Sakura joke. THIS COIN is one hell of a jinx, even though, it's SUPPOSED to be lucky.

She sighed and put the coin back in her drawer. She kept it, for the belief that it was lucky, not as the thing that got her and Syaoran to kiss for the first time. Sadly, her belief in the luck that a five yen coin brings is slowly fading away; for one thing, it brought her a lot of stuff she didn't want. She could even make a list in her head:

_Syaoran Li…2. Syaoran Li's first kiss…3. Her first French kiss…4. A crush that she denies…5. Her crush is with somebody else…6. Her crush frenched her…_

She could make such a detailed list, and everything on that list, would be all because of the so called lucky five yen coin. Arienaihodo…Unbelievable.

She lay back down on her bed and looked at the ceiling and thought of the things she just did. For one, she kissed Syaoran, who she supposedly hated and was with his childhood friend Mai. She couldn't help it; it felt right and wrong at the same time. It was just that… "_I mean, he was the one who like…made the first move right?_" she thought, trying to tell herself that it wasn't her fault.

"_But if I didn't want it I should've just pushed him away!! UGH!! I'm such an idiot!_" she thought, suddenly the feeling of innocence vanished and guilt took its place. She sighed and buried her face into her fluffy white floral pillow. Her auburn hair was a mess, her emerald green eyes were stressed and she had really pale skin. She totally broke her so called girl bushido…(A/N: girl's code of honor, I made it up…)

Rule number one was to respect the relationship of a friend. Technically, even if she isn't close to Mai, she is still her friend, and Syaoran is Mai's b-boyfriend, and kissing her friend's boyfriend wasn't exactly respecting her relationship. She gave a sigh of frustration and thought, "_All right enough with this, to hell with my girl bushido, __**to hell with my conscience, **__I'm doing what I feel like doing, that's it…__**period.**_" thought Sakura. The first thing she thought of doing for her so called crush…ehem…Syaoran, was to make him lunch and go to his school, on Monday of course.

&&&

It was Monday morning, precisely four in the morning. Sakura was awake, in her apron as she made Syaoran's bento. Seriously, she had to have a little more patience with this making lunch thing. She told Tomoyo over the phone and she squealed in excitement. Tomoyo specifically said, to wake up at four AM and make whatever you want to put in his bento. The things Sakura put in was fried shrimp, sushi, and rice balls that bunched up together to make a small but cute panda face.

She sighed and closed the box and put the chopsticks on the box and wrapped it with a huge dark green handkerchief. She washed her hands and gave a satisfactory smile. She took off her apron and headed up the stairs to her room. She got her towel and took a bath. The warm water didn't help at all to ease her nervous feeling that Syaoran might just say, "_Sakura, the thing I did last Friday…I didn't mean it, I love Mai, I can't accept this._" That would totally hurt, if ever it was said.

She got out of the shower and changed into her uniform. She packed up her bag and combed her auburn hair and headed downstairs for breakfast. Touya was already there, reading the newspaper and chewing on his rolled up pancakes. Touya like to pour syrup all over his pancakes, roll each one up and eat them like that. "Morning kaijuu, early today aren't we?" said Touya. "Morning…OGRE," said Sakura as she sat down to eat her share of pancakes.

"Hey, just wondering, for who is that bento?" asked Touya, pointing to Syaoran's dark green handkerchief wrapped bento. "Oh, I decided to make my own bento today," Sakura lied. She knew that if Touya knew that if it was for Syaoran, he would totally beat Syaoran up. Sakura hastily ate her pancakes and stood up, drinking her orange juice. "What's with the hurry?" asked Touya, looking up from his newspaper. "Uhm, nothing much, just wanted to be early for a start," said Sakura.

She got Syaoran's bento and headed out the door. She sat down at the porch to strap on her roller blades and quickly went to school, with Syaoran's bento in her firm grip. She giddily skated her way to school, passing by Eiri Academy. Little did she know, that Syaoran's limousine had just arrived when she passed by, he saw her holding the dark green handkerchief wrapped box.

"Oooohh, seems like Sakura likes someone, I wonder who's going to get that bento?" said Eriol as he approached Syaoran. Syaoran clenched her fists and said, "Don't know, don't care."

&&&

"Sakura-chan!!" said Tomoyo as she went over to Sakura who was just heading out the classroom for lunch period. "Sooo?" asked Tomoyo. "Sooo…what?" asked Sakura. "Well, how was Syaoran's bento?" asked Tomoyo. "Oh," said Sakura as she blushed a bit. "Well, it's in my locker," she answered. Suddenly Sakura felt an arm draped around her shoulders. "What's this I hear about you making a bento…for a boy?" asked Chiharu. "Yeah, is it for Li-san?" asked Naoko and Rika at the same time as they popped out of nowhere. "Uhmm…" said Sakura, wondering if she should say anything. "We'll take that as a yes?" said Rika, smiling.

&&&

Sakura sighed, there was an hour and thirty minutes of her lunch period left, and she was standing in front of the Eiri Academy gates. She was walking with Tomoyo to the sophomore floor. Oh how this floor brings back memories, thought Sakura. "So according to my sources," said Tomoyo, her voice startled Sakura. "Whoa! Jumpy aren't we?" said Tomoyo, noticing Sakura's nervousness. "Well, Syaoran's class is 2-A, whoa, star section? He's smart?" said Tomoyo, looking at a piece of paper she wrote on as she talked to Eriol on the phone, getting details on Syaoran.

As Sakura and Tomoyo were fast approaching 2-A's classroom, her grip on the bento tightened. "Tomo-chan…I'm…nervous," Sakura admitted. "What's to be nervous about?" asked Tomoyo. "Well, what if he doesn't want it?" asked Sakura. She was unconsciously trying to make excuses so she could turn back. "I'm sure he wants it Sakura-chan, now we're here! Let's go inside," said Tomoyo as they both went into the classroom.

When they went inside, weird looks were thrown at them, but there was no Syaoran in sight. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and said, "Well, guess he's not here then, we'd better get going Tomo-chan." Sakura pulled Tomoyo out of the classroom.

Sakura was so relieved that Syaoran wasn't there, she couldn't stand the thought of him saying, "_Sakura, the thing I did last Friday…I didn't mean it, I love Mai, I can't accept this._" She was sure that she was free of all that stress when she came to the classroom entrance attempting to exit…

"Who's not here?" said a familiar smug voice. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up to see Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi about to enter the classroom. "N-No-No one! We were just going!" said Sakura in a nervous voice and tried to get past Syaoran. Syaoran barred her exit and said, "Answer my question…Kura-chan." Sakura's face went pale and she was about to kick him in the groin just to get out of there, the pressure was killing her, and who was he to call her Kura-chan anyway?

"Ehehehehe," Sakura laughed a nervous laugh. "_How the hell am I ever gonna get out of this??!!_" she thought, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid as to even entertain the thought of making Syaoran Li…lunch.

Tomoyo looked at her pale faced friend and worried that she might have a nervous breakdown. She knew what would happen if Sakura couldn't handle the pressure…she shouts for Touya, and if she shouts for Touya…well, let's just say there's going to be hell. So, to avoid the so called hell, she then just decided to do the talking for her, "The bento…" said Tomoyo, pointing to the dark green handkerchief covered box, "…is for Syaoran Li."

Sakura's face went paler if possible. "_Ohmigod!! Tomoyo just said it! Now what am I gonna do??!! He'll probably say…_" her thoughts were cut off when she felt the bento being taken away from her pale arms. She gasped and looked up again, Syaoran was looking the other way, and holding the knot of the handkerchief that covered the bento in his hand. She heard him mutter an almost inaudible, "Women." Then he said, "Come on, let's eat." He started fast walking to some where…

Sakura just realized what happened. Syaoran had taken the bento, somewhat annoyed, but that was alright, at least he didn't say the thing that she feared he would say. A smile suddenly brightened up her face and her pale skin returned to normal. Realizing that Syaoran was fast walking like a robot to somewhere…she ran after him, with Tomoyo behind her. "Ch-Chotto matte (WAIT!)…!" she called out to Syaoran. Syaoran just ignored her calls to wait for her, she feared that she might notice that his face was probably bright pink by now.

&&&

They arrived at the soccer field. Sakura was panting while sitting on the bleachers beside Tomoyo and Syaoran. "So, why d'you make me this?" asked Syaoran pointing to the lunch box. "Uhm…a-ano…," said Sakura, fumbling with her fingers. "You like me, don't you?" said Syaoran, poking at her cheek. Sakura blushed and pushed away his fingers from her cheek and said, "I just woke up early this morning, 4 AM, to be exact, had nothing to do, so I decided to make my own lunch box, but it turns out I'm not hungry, so I'm giving it to you." Sakura lied.

Syaoran just grunted in response and unwrapped the bento. He opened it to reveal the fried shrimp, sushi, and panda faced rice balls. "Looks well made… so cute too…" said Eriol, looking at the contents of the bento. Eriol reached his hand out supposedly attempting to take a rice ball, "Would you mind if I had a rice ball?" he asked. Just as he was about to get one, Syaoran stopped him by gripping on his wrist and shoving his hand away. "It's mine…" said Syaoran, like an animal that hadn't eaten for a long time.

Eriol chuckled and said, "Whatever you say Syaoran." Sakura could notice the bright pink pigment on Syaoran's face as he stared at the contents of the lunch box. Suddenly, Sakura felt something vibrate in her stomach, and everybody else heard a low grumble. "Not hungry huh?" asked Syaoran with a smirk back on his face. Sakura blushed of embarrassment and said, "W-well, if you're just going to keep staring at that, then I'll eat it myself!" She took a rice ball that was part of the panda's cheek and was about to bite it when…

Syaoran just leaned forward and got the rice ball from her hand with his mouth. Sakura blushed even more because Syaoran's lips brushed hers. "Werishous," was heard from Syaoran as he gobbled up the rice ball. "What?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Syaoran gulped the rice ball down and said, "I said, delicious." Sakura giggled as she felt happiness overwhelm her body. She grabbed the chopsticks from Syaoran's hand and got a piece of California maki and said, "Open your mouth."

Eriol and Syaoran looked at Sakura with an are-you-serious expression and Tomoyo just giggled. Sakura pouted and said, "Open your mouth!" Out of shock, Syaoran opened his mouth, and Sakura put in the California maki in his mouth. He started chewing while looking at Sakura who was smiling. He couldn't help but notice her lightly cherry red lips…the lips that he kissed last Friday and the lips that kissed him back. He blushed furiously at the thought and just let Sakura feed him since it makes her all so giddy.

&&&

Eriol and Tomoyo had left the two alone as they walked around, under the bleachers. "They're a pretty cute couple," said Eriol as he walked beside Tomoyo. "Yeah, they are, well at least Sakura got Syaoran with just one bento, Touya wouldn't even dare bring up the subject of girlfriend around me," said Tomoyo. "Well, maybe he doesn't treat you like a lover, more like, his younger sister's bestfriend?" asked Eriol, with his hands at his back.

Tomoyo frowned and said, "Yeah, maybe…but…I wouldn't know who could ever replace him." She continued walking and then Eriol said, "How about me?" He said it jokingly but to Tomoyo, it seemed real. "Really?" she asked turning to face him and looking at his eyes. He had such deep sapphire eyes and the blue sheen on his dark hair just matched it. Meanwhile, Eriol was staring at Tomoyo and marveling at her porcelain skin and beautiful deep purple eyes.

They noticed that they were staring at each other and suddenly blushed, looking away. While Eriol looked at the ground, Tomoyo looked at her watch. It was one in the afternoon already, they'd have to leave now. "Eriol-kun?" the sound of his name startled him, but nevertheless, he calmly faced Tomoyo. "Hm?" he said in response. "We need to go now," said Tomoyo with a smile.

&&&

Sakura was just wrapping the bento back up with a happy feeling bubbling in her body. Syaoran was full and he said that her cooking was delicious, unlike Touya's tastes-like-poo comments. She turned to Syaoran who immediately looked away, coz he was blushing. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" called Tomoyo as she ran to Sakura and Syaoran. "It's one ten already! We have to go back now!" she said. Sakura stood up and went over to Tomoyo and so did Syaoran.

"So…how was lunch, Syaoran?" asked Eriol with a chuckle from behind him. "It was great," said Syaoran with a smirk. They both chuckled when they heard both girls say, "We have to go now!" Syaoran suddenly went up to them and said, "I'll go with you." Eriol just chuckled at Syaoran's impulse while Tomoyo just smiled.

&&&

They were heading out of Eiri campus when Syaoran noticed that many boys were staring at Sakura. He grunted and said in a fairly audible voice, "Hands off MY GIRLFRIEND." "_NAN DA YO???!! (WHAT THE???!!) I'm HIS WHAT???_" Sakura screamed in her head as she blushed furiously, her grip on the empty bento tightening. She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and she was pulled closer by Syaoran. "What the he--" Sakura was cut off when she saw Touya from the corner of her eye, going down the stairs with Yukito.

"Hurry up!!" hissed Sakura as she poked Syaoran's side. "Why?" asked Syaoran with a smug tone. "Touya," the single word made him fast walk to the gate with Sakura and Eriol and Tomoyo following them…

&&&

They arrived at Sakura and Tomoyo's school in ten minutes. Sakura had pulled away from Syaoran's grip much to her regret, because many girls were staring at her. When they arrived at the gate, Sakura turned around and said, "Well, this is our stop, see you around." She and Tomoyo were heading for a gate when suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist and in a matter of two seconds she was facing Syaoran with her hands on his chest. He was leaning in… "_NANI??! NOOOOO NOT AGAIN! NOT IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!!_" thought Sakura, panicking in her head.

Syaoran's lips were about to touch hers when he smirked and just settled for a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "See you later, Kura-chan." With that said, he came running at top speed, dragging Eriol with him. Tomoyo giggled and then suddenly, Yamamoto went up to her. "Kinomoto-sempai! I'm a writer on the school newspaper's gossip section, is it true that your Syaoran Li's first girlfriend?" she asked. "FIRST GIRLFRIEND?? TOMOYO! I'M HIS FIRST GIRLFRIEND??!!" shouted Sakura in disbelief. "Hai, Sakura-chan, Eriol told me Syaoran never had a girlfriend before," answered Tomoyo in her sweet calm voice.

"Well, Kinomoto-sempai?" asked Yamamoto with her notepad out and a pen at the ready. "Y-yes?" she answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yay! We have now accomplished phase one of story plot!! So guys, did you like it? Be soaked in ur happiness for now!!  Don't forget the reviews:3


	9. Unacceptable

A/N: Heeeeeeeey! So this is the what…9th chappie! Weee the ninth chapter starts phase two of the story!! Weeeeeeeeeee…

p.s. after reading the chapter guyz…plz don't forget the reviews! Oh and thanks to the people who either reviewed, put this on their favorite or alert list :3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Nine: Unacceptable**

"I'm going to school now," said Syaoran as he opened the door to the family study room slightly to pop his head in. Inside were his mother, Yelan, and his four sisters, Fuutie, Fei Mei, Shiefa, and Fan Ren. Yelan set down her teacup and stopped laughing with her daughters. "Yes Syaoran, what is it that got you in a happy mood today?" asked Yelan. "N-Nothing," said Syaoran as he blushed. Shiefa giggled and said, "For all we now, Syao-kun, you have a girlfriend." "I-" said Syaoran, about to shout 'I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND' but he remembered that it was him that said hands off _my _girlfriend to his schoolmates last week while he pulled Sakura closer to him.

He blushed furiously and said, "I'm going to be late, see you later." With that said, he closed the door and headed downstairs to his limousine to get to school.

In the family study room…

"A girlfriend? Preposterous, Syaoran wouldn't have a girlfriend without my consent," said Yelan, sipping her tea. "Mother, you do not know the youth of today, they don't need to tell their parents if they get a girlfriend," said Fuutie, setting down her tea cup. "Yes, Mother, they simply ask parents if they're going to get married," said Fan Ren. "Then, if Syaoran asks, I will not allow him to marry whoever she is," said Yelan. Then Shiefa said, "Well, who said that the parents' decision could stop them?"

Yelan's face was horror striken, what if her Syaoran marries a beggar? What would that say for the Li Industries? She set her tea cup down shakily and said, "That's it, I will find out who she is," Fuutie, Fei Mei, Shiefa, and Fan Ren looked at each other, as if regretting the things that they just said. "WEI," called Yelan to their butler. In a minute, a butler with gray hair and a combed gray mustache appeared. "Madame," he said, asking for her request.

"I need you to follow Syaoran, tell me if anything is wrong or out of the ordinary, and if there are any new people he's with, give me their full background file," said Yelan in her commando voice. "Yes Madame, as you wish," said Wei, he bowed low and exited the room. The four sisters were looking at their mother, the mother who'd do anything just to keep up the Li name.

&&&

Sakura just passed by Eiri Academy and Touya already went in when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. She whirled around to see Syaoran getting out of his limousine. "Ohayou, Syaoran-kun," she said with a smile. She went over to him and smiled once more. Syaoran felt happiness rush through his body, seeing Sakura smile. "Ohayou, Kura-chan," he replied. Sakura pouted at her old but new nickname. Syaoran chuckled and said, "Hey, you want to go anywhere after school?"

"_What's this? Is he asking me OUT?? HE'S ASKING ME OUT!!_" Sakura stayed silent, looking at Syaoran. She loved how his amber eyes had those gold flecks in them, she loved how his lips, always curled into a cute smile, and she loved the shade of his chocolate hair, to be blunt, she LOVED him. "Well?" asked Syaoran with a smirk, he noticed Sakura staring at him. "Uhm…an ice cream parlor?" she said tentatively. "An ice cream parlor? How about Heat? Well it's not exactly an ice cream parlor but they're an eat all you can restaurant and they have great ice cream," said Syaoran.

"_H-Heat? That uber expensive restaurant uptown? That HEAT??_" thought Sakura. "Isn't that place uhm…" said Sakura, she was about to say expensive, but since Syaoran arrives to school in a limousine of course he could afford to go to fancy restaurants, she wouldn't want to insult him by saying "Isn't that a little expensive?" Syaoran noticed her nervousness, he just continued her sentence, "Expensive?" he asked. Sakura's head shot up and her emerald green eyes looking into his amber ones.

His eyes had a playful expression on them, Sakura noted. "So what? I'd do anything…" he said, leaning in. Sakura bent her head down, unconsciously avoiding what might happen. She felt Syaoran's long fingers touch her chin and tilt her head up and he place a quick peck on her lips and said, "For you…" With that, he headed for the school gates waving his hand and saying, "I'll come by Lyliad after school!"

&&&

"And that's what happened," said Sakura as she sat on one of Lyliad Academy's cafeteria's lunch table, eating her lunch of roast beef and mashed potatoes. She was bright pink but she still ate her roast beef like it was the last meal she'd ever eat. "Kawaii…" said Tomoyo in a little soft voice. Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko looked at her. "Is there anything wrong, Tomo-chan?" asked Rika. "Nothing's wrong," said Tomoyo looking dazed.

The four other girls looked at each other, all with expressions that said "What happened to the huge chorus of Kawaii?" "So he asked you out on a date?" asked Tomoyo, suddenly becoming happy. "Yeah," said Sakura scooping up some mashed potatoes and putting it in her mouth. "Well, I have the perfect thing in my locker," said Tomoyo. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko giggled while Sakura dropped her spoon and was about to run away.

Tomoyo prevented this by grabbing her arm and saying, "It's a nice spaghetti strap top with a graphic hanging shirt over it and pleated miniskirt and with your converse shoes, they would look perfect!! Syaoran would drool over you!" said Tomoyo. "A-ah…of course, Tomo-chan," said Sakura, feeling desperate.

&&&

A knock on her home office door was heard. "Madame?" said a familiar voice. "Come in, Wei," said the woman behind the desk, Yelan Li. The door opened slightly and Wei entered. He went up to her desk and bowed and took out a folder from his back and handed it to Yelan. "What's this?" asked Yelan, examining the extremities of the while folder. "Sakura Kinomoto, Master Syaoran's girlfriend's background file," said Wei bowing slightly.

Yelan's eyes went big, her fear was confirmed, her son had had a girlfriend for God knows how long and one day he would just come up to her saying, "Mother I want to marry this girl." She opened the folder and looked at the girl's picture. "_Hm…she is beautiful, even more than Mai…and it seems that she is that dead supermodel's daughter, figures, she has one brother, In Syaoran's school? No, her brother is a full scholar…her father is a professor at Tokyo University…She has lots of extra curriculars in school…hmmm…but those are to make up for her poor math skills…She has relatives both in Japan and America…In other words she's an average girl with an average single father family…Unacceptable. _" Thought Yelan as she flipped through the papers in the folder. She closed it with her two fingers muttering another, "Unacceptable."

"Madame, may I speak freely?" asked Wei. "Yes," said Yelan going back to looking at financial reports, mostly line graphs shooting way up off the chart. "Maybe that Master Syaoran's relationship with Sakura Kinomoto, is just a fling, for fun, Madame," he finished. "Yes, maybe so…just keep and eye on him after school, when he comes back," she said, typing something in her laptop. "I believe that Syaoran will not be coming straight home after school today, he had asked Sakura Kinomoto on a date this morning with a kiss," said Wei, bowing slightly.

Yelan abruptly stood up and banged her fists on her desk. "WHAT?? Just keep an eye on him on his so called date, Wei…if any signs of him loving her are shown…kindly report it to me," she said, sitting back down. "Yes Madame, as you wish," said Wei, bowing slightly and heading for the door. He opened the door slightly, bowed low once more and exited, leaving a half angry half worried Yelan in his wake.

&&&

"Sakura! Hold still!" said Tomoyo as she zipped up Sakura's pleated miniskirt. It was five minutes after school already, she was in the girl's restroom nearest to the lobby, dressing up into her so called date outfit. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with a light yellow graphic hanging shirt reaching just above her bellybutton area over it that said "Kiss Me". Then she was wearing a denim pleated miniskirt and her beige converse shoes. "You look so kawaii!!" said Tomoyo as she looked at Sakura in the mirror.

Sakura got her school bag and swung it over her right shoulder and said, "Well, let's get this over with then." They headed out of the bathroom passing by Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko who said, "Ohmigod! Sakura you two would look so good together! He's also not in his uniform and we saw a lot of girls drooling over him, even senior girls Sakura!!" Sakura giggled at this comment and Tomoyo just smiled.

They headed out the school gates and they saw Syaoran standing by the gate. "Syaoran-kun!" called Sakura and she saw Syaoran turned towards her. "Hi Kura-chan," he said kissing her on the forehead. Tomoyo giggled at what Syaoran did to her best friend and said, "Uhm…I better go now," she said going back in to meet up with Chiharu and the others. "Uh…you have a nice outfit," said Syaoran, looking her up and down, she looked so cute in the outfit, if he didn't have a sense of self pride, he would've drooled right there.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, marveling at how good he looked in a dark green shirt that loosely clung to his oh so perfect build and skinny denim pants with black rubber shoes. "Uhm…you have nice…schoolmates," said Syaoran pointing to something behind his back and Sakura's back. Sakura first looked behind him. There were senior girls and practically girl from all levels taking pictures of Syaoran's back with they phone cameras. Behind her were the same thing, only squealing because they get to take a picture of his face that displayed his infamous smirk.

"Jealous?" asked Syaoran, his smirk growing into a wide grin. "Not at all, because…" Sakura pulled his hand down that made him jerk forward that made his face just a few inches from her. They were both looking each other in the eye. "You're mine, right?" she asked. "Of course," said Syaoran, placing a quick kiss on her lips as they both went to his limousine. Some girls squealed because the two of them just looked so cute.

&&&

Syaoran and Sakura had arrived at Heat and Sakura was back with some sushi, a slice of roast beef, and some weird fish cut that was wrapped in bacon on her plate. She sipped on her lemonade waiting for Syaoran to come back from getting his food. He came back three minutes later with a plate full of food. Sakura giggled at how huge his appetite was, he got some of each type of food there was in the restaurant, not getting some because they didn't fit in his plate already.

He sat down across from her. "What? You only get that much food?" asked Syaoran eyeing Sakura's plate. "Well, I don't have a freakishly huge appetite unlike some people," said Sakura eyeing Syaoran's plate. Sakura giggled and Syaoran chuckled and they started to eat. "So…uhm…what happened at…school today?" asked Syaoran, rather nervously, he's never been on a date before and he just CALLED Eriol on the phone yesterday asking for dating advice since well, Eriol's a playboy. He didn't exactly know how to start a conversation on a date.

"Nothing much, just Ms. Mizuki scolding me at Math because I wrote something other than the formula of for circumference on my quiz," said Sakura, blushing. Her quiz in math a while ago was pretty easy, she thought. She wasn't racking her brain that's why when the problem was asking for the formula of a circle's circumference, she wrote Syaoran Li on the blank. When Ms. Mizuki scanned the test papers a little bit after their quiz and the class was having a study session, she called Sakura and lectured her about prioritizing.

Syaoran chuckled and asked, "What did you write?" "Your name," said Sakura, not even blushing, she was just plain happy that she was on a date with Syaoran, she didn't care if what she just said would embarrass the living daylights out of her later on. "R-Really?" asked Syaoran who was bright pink. "Yeah," said Sakura chewing on the bacon wrapped fish.

----------------------

After eating, Syaoran was going to take Sakura home. Sakura was looking out the limousine's window, watching the people, buildings, and trees and all that pass by. She would occasionally glance at Syaoran but when he saw her looking at him, she would look away, blushing. Syaoran inwardly chuckled at this and just smiled, looking at Sakura. She looked so innocent and she was breathtakingly beautiful, he wouldn't be thinking this a few months ago when he had just met her, but he bittersweetness, that he never got from any girl before just knocked him right off his feet.

"Master Syaoran, we're here," said the driver. Syaoran hurriedly got out of the car, and before Sakura could open her door, he opened it for her. Sakura stepped out and said, "Thanks, that's sweet." She smiled and walked to their porch with Syaoran following her. When she reached the front door, she whirled around and said, "Uhm…guess. I'll see you tomorrow at soccer practice?" asked Sakura. "Yeah…soccer practice," said Syaoran, looking into her emerald eyes.

Sakura turned around and was about to open the door when she suddenly felt someone pull her arm and whirl her around, where Syaoran's face was just inches away from hers. "Syaoran-k-kun," she said nervously. She was worried that someone might see them, especially Touya, who was probably home by now. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes went big but softened as she felt lips placed upon hers. Syaoran was kissing her yet again.

She kissed back, which made Syaoran smile. He licked her lower lip and she happily granted him what he wanted.

Little did they both know that a certain onii-chan was staring at them from the window of his room. Touya was just staring in bewilderment as he saw his baby sister being frenched by no other than Syaoran Li. "_GGAAAAAKKKKIIIIII!!!_" he screamed in his head.

&&&

In Sakura's room, she could be heard typing furiously on her computer…

**Cherry Blossom Petals, Sakura Kinomoto's blog**

**Entry #21: First Date**

**Date: Uhmm…**

**Ohmigod!! It was my first date today! Tomoyo had picked out a nice outfit for me, yet again. Basically it was nice that Syaoran liked it. I never noticed that he was such a hot guy until I went out of the school gates to see him being drooled over by girls…even senior girls!! Our date was in Heat, that restaurant uptown, it was so nice there! He ate so much, I wonder how he gets that nice build of his with all that food. Anyway, when he dropped me off at my house, he frenched me!! That's the second one! I can't believe this!! What if Touya saw us? He was in the kitchen when I went inside. He seemed irritated but when he saw me he just asked "What's gotten you so happy?" and did not scare the living daylights out of me I figured that he didn't know. Mental note to self: Don't let Touya know or else you might be going to Syaoran's funeral the next day. **

**Hugs and Kisses, Sakura**

In Touya's bedroom, scribbling could be heard…

**Touya's manly man diary…**

**Diary…I caught Kaijuu in a liplock with Gaki a while ago, I was about to kick him in the nuts right then and there but I guess Kaijuu liked it. I can't believe Gaki is her boyfriend without even telling me. Figures, she must think that if I know, I'd beat the living crap out of Gaki, she is so damn right. Heeeeyy…this diary thing actually works; I got all my anger out, thank you High school counselor…Not to self: Don't let Sakura know I know…**

In Syaoran's room…

"I'm telling you Eriol, it was great!" said Syaoran over the phone.

"What's great? You just said hi, what are you telling me?" asked Eriol on the other end of the line with a confused voice.

"The date with Sakura!! It was so fun!" said Syaoran smiling.

"Well, well, dear cousin, so did you do it?" asked Eriol jokingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran in a confused voice.

"Never mind by innocent friend, so how was it, what happened at Heat? What happened when you dropped her off?" asked Eriol.

"Well, at Heat we joked around, and when I dropped her off I kissed her," said Syaoran on the phone.

"Whoa! Score! Hahahaha…seriously are you in love with Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Of course! Why else would she be my girlfriend?" asked Syaoran.

&&&

Little did the two boys know that they were being listened to by Yelan on the other phone since the whole floor only shared one line. She was about to call the division in Yokohama but when she heard Syaoran's voice mentioning Sakura's name, she decided to listen to the conversation. When she heard that Syaoran really loved Sakura, it was the time she put down the phone, a click being heard by the two boys. "Did you hear that?" asked Eriol. "Hear what?" asked Syaoran back "N-nothing, I just thought…never mind," said Eriol over the phone.

In Yelan's room, she was talking on her cell phone, telling the airport that she will be on her private jet tomorrow, going to America. After the phone call, she closed her phone and set it down on her desk. "Desperate times, call for desperate measures," she said as she switched off the light and let sleep take over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Oooooh! Cliff hanger:3 okay hope you guys liked that! Well, don't forget the reviews! I'll be posting the next chapter depending on the reviews:3

Signing offpurplesky828


	10. Chocolate Bars and Candy Wrappers

A/N: Weeeee! Let's see…etto…a lot of people are worried!! What will happen?? Well, I'll just write the story so that you'll all find out :3

Plz, don't forget the reviews! Oh, and thank you to all the people who either reviewed or put this story on their favorite and alert list:3

On with the story!...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Ten: Chocolate Bars and Candy Wrappers.**

They shook hands. "Thank you for considering my request Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki," said the woman. "It's a pleasure," said the other woman as she blinked her hazel eyes. "I'm sure," said the gentle but powerful voice of the woman. "Well, now, I guess she'll be going back to Japan, ne?" asked the elderly man. "Yes, her presence is a must to strengthen their bond," said the lady. "Well, then, I'll have her there first thing, tomorrow morning," said the other woman. "Thank you," said the woman as she stood up, her long black hair flowing behind her back. "I have to go now, I have a meeting with the president of the American branch," she continued. "Goodbye then," said Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki. The woman with long black hair walked out of the room and on to the top of the building to get on her helicopter.

"Isn't Yelan-san as beautiful as ever! Look, I have a lot of wrinkles but she doesn't!" whined Mrs. Suzuki. "Yes, I am so glad we made such a good decision," said Mr. Suzuki.

&&&

"Sakura-chan! Just put it on already!" giggled Tomoyo as she tried to undress Sakura who was in Syaoran Li's mansion, in the guest room to be more specific. "Tomoyo-chan! I'm much more comfortable with my own swimsuit!!" Sakura shouted, trying to keep Tomoyo away. "Eriol and I did not barge in on Syaroan at four in the morning and ask him to throw a four person pool party so he can see you in your training bra and boy shorts!!" screeched Tomoyo.

"Hey, my swimsuit doesn't have a training bra!" said Sakura. "Whatever! Just put it on! The guys have been waiting for like an hour Sakura!" said Tomoyo finally forcing off Sakura's bra. "Eeeep!" shouted Sakura as her bra was taken off, she covered her chest and said, "Alright already! I'll put the thing…" she was cut off by Tomoyo, "bikini…" Sakura frowned at the very skimpy thing Tomoyo was holding and said, "b-bikini, just…let me dress on my own!!" Tomoyo smiled and giggled and gave Sakura the hot pink bikini and walked out of the room with a click.

"Damn this," said Sakura as she started putting on the 'thing' referred to as a bikini. "I mean, if any girl would wear this outside, why not just wear your bra and panties?" she said to no one in particular as she tied the back of the top part of her so called swimsuit. She smirked, that's a first, "_Just to piss Tomoyo off…_" she thought as she put on her big t-shirt.

She went down with a towel and a bathrobe. While walking down, she was lingering on some thoughts. She had met Yelan, Syaoran's mother when she went in, and she wasn't very warm to her, she suddenly had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. As she opened the door to the back yard where the pool is, she shrugged the thought off and considered that of course your … ehem… boyfriend's mother would be cold to you…at first.

&&&

"Where is Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he sat down on a tanning chair. "She'll be here," said Tomoyo as she removed her bathrobe, revealing her wearing a one piece. Oh, was Sakura going to be angry about that later on. They saw Sakura enter and there she was, wearing a ridiculously big t-shirt that reached down to her thighs to cover up the bikini. This entrance was way less fabulous than what she had thought of.

A scowl was on Tomoyo's face and then she burst, "SAKURA!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET DRESSED! NOT OVERLY DRESS!" yelled Tomoyo. She went over to Sakura who had a smile on her face, happy that she had pissed Tomoyo off. Syaoran and Eriol were looking at Sakura, it was funny that she was wearing that ridiculously big white t-shirt. Beyond Tomoyo, Sakura looked at Syaoran who was shirtless in his dark green swim shorts. Sakura blushed as she saw Syaoran smirking at her as if saying, "I know you know I'm hot."

Her attention was ripped away from Syaoran as she noticed Tomoyo's sharp French tipped fingernails graze her skin. She was going to pull the shirt off. "No, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura in her little squeaky voice. "I TRUST YOU WITH DRESSING UP YOURSELF AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME?!!" she yelled once again. Sakura let out a gasp of horror as the shirt was fully taken off. She was revealed to be wearing a hot pink black polka-dotted bikini. After what seemed to be like hours, Sakura opened her eyes and tried to register the scene before her.

There was Tomoyo, at the edge of the pool, with the big shirt in her hand, and on her face was a triumphant smile. Eriol was standing beside Tomoyo, looking as calm as ever, and lastly, there was Syaoran, face flushed and trying (key word: trying) to look away. Sakura pouted and said, "What are you all looking at?" Only Syaoran seemed to hear the question, "Not you, if that's what you were thinking!" he answered when he was obviously lying.

Sakura shifted her gaze to Tomoyo, who was wearing a… "YOU WERE WEARING A ONE PIECE?! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!" shouted Sakura as she ran to Tomoyo and pushed her in the pool, getting a surprised yelp from Tomoyo. Due to Tomoyo's amazing reflexes, she pulled on Sakura's leg which made her lose her balance. Before Sakura could fall into the pool, grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him down with her. Syaoran was about to follow the trend by pulling Eriol in but Eriol, being Eriol, just calm stepped out of range from Syaoran's grasp.

All three fell into the pool with a big splash. The three heads popped out of the water in this order: Syaoran who is obviously annoyed, Tomoyo who looking at Eriol who was laughing like a hyena, and Sakura who tried to get her wet hair out of her face. "Why'd you drag me into the pool?!" asked Sakura. "I wouldn't have if you didn't push me in!" replied Tomoyo. "How did I get into this mess?!" asked Syaoran.

After a few seconds of silence wherein crickets could be heard and birds above were singing something near to Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weensy Yellow Polka-dot Bikini. Sakura started to giggle and was followed by Tomoyo who was followed by Syaoran chuckling and Eriol continuing his laughing fit.

It was that moment that Yelan, who was in her study heard their laughing. "I am so looking forward to Mai's return," said Yelan. She sat down on her desk as she pried her eyes away from the scene outside the window. "Aren't you Wei?" she asked as she flipped through some files. "Certainly, madame," he said, bowing low, though Yelan failed to notice the disappointed look on Wei's face as he shook his head.

&&&

In the Suzuki Mansion in Beverly Hills…

"I'm engaged to who?!" shouted Mai as she came home from school. "Syaoran Li, dear! Aren't you overflowing with happiness?" said her mother as she walked down the stair case. Mai had dropped her bag on the floor. She was, without her consent, engaged to her childhood friend? "Of course I would be happy, IF HE DIDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," stressed Mai. "Girlfriend shmirlfriend!" said her mother. "What's interfering with a relationship to gain everything in the world?" stressed her mother. "It's WRONG," said Mai. "Listen Mai Haruhi Suzuki!" said her mother in a strained voice. "Our company has been having quite the financial problems lately," she continued in a rather hushed tone.

Mai was taken aback, her mother, her own legal mother, was going to marry her off just so that she could keep her diamonds and dresses?! "And what?!" raged Mai. "If I marry him Yelan-sama had agreed to a…a…merging! Yeah, you use your own children for business?! That's some serious SHIT there mother," said Mai. Her mother was taken aback, that was the first time in her rich and high class life that she had heard her daughter swear in front of her.

"And what gave you that idea?! I and your father have only wanted the best for you, and believe me Mai Haruhi, we KNOW what's BEST for YOU," said her mother in a dangerously angry tone. "Really?! Then let me tell you, mother, only I know what's BEST for ME, you are what I consider one of those scumbags in those TV dramas!" shrieked Mai. "You are willing to interfere a relationship that obviously has love included! Personally, I think Sakura is so much more suited as Syaoran's girlfriend or more like, wife to me, she actually got Syaoran to take notice of things around him!" shrieked Mai, yet again.

Her mother was enraged, before she was going to sing out the 'happy news', she was expecting her daughter to throw into fits of joy, not swearing her mother and actually supporting the so called enemy. "This is sick, I'm going to my room," said Mai. She brushed past her mother and went up the staircase. "You are going back to Japan," said her mother, not facing her. "Excuse me?" asked Mai. "I said you are going back to Japan!! Whether you like it or not, missy, you are going to Japan to get married to Syaoran in thirty days prior!" she shouted.

Mai was close to tears, were her mother's diamonds and dresses more important to her than her own daughter. Still, she knew that her mother was going to make her do it whatever she did, "Thanks for ruining my life you self proclaimed royal, superficial bitch," said Mai as she stomped into her room.

&&&

"Mou, Tomoyo, are you sure going into Syaoran's room is okay?" asked Sakura. "I'm pretty sure, he's probably already dressed, you just need to tell him dinner is going to be in five minutes!" said Tomoyo, giggling. "Okay, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura as she opened the door to Syaoran's room, which was surprisingly unlocked. Syaoran's room was, at the least, thrice the size of her room. She stood in awe at the mahogany walls and the dark green draping his huge four poster king sized bed, which by the way, had green sheets. By the two and a half months of knowing Syaoran, she had concluded that he loved the color green.

Tomoyo closed the door and went over to the guestroom where Eriol was reading a book.

Sakura was wearing her light green, zip up blouse with the collar up. She also was forced to wear a white miniskirt, and she wore her pink sneakers. She looked around to see that Syaoran was not in the room. She could hear the sound of a shower in the adjoining bathroom though, she suddenly blushed as the thought of a wet Syaoran. She furiously shook her head to get those thoughts out as she walked over to his bed and decided to sit and wait for him there.

She was not surprised to find that his bed had silk sheets and was so comfy. She bounced up and down while sitting on it, making a few squeaky sounds. She giggled as she let her self fall down unto the bed. She closed her eyes, almost going to fall asleep when she felt water on her face. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran with his big blue shirt and jogging pants on. "Getting a little too at home, are we?" asked Syaoran. Sakura concluded that the water on her face had come from his partially wet hair that loosely draped around his face, Sakura thought it was cute. Syaoran smirked as he saw Sakura stare at his face in awe.

"Come on, dinner's in five minutes, right?" asked Syaoran. "Y-yeah," said Sakura. He stretched out his hand for her to take and she took it. She trusted him more than ever now…in her opinion, everything is perfect just the way it is…

&&&

Mai was in her room typing away on her computer. It was an e-mail to Syaoran….

_To: (Syaoran-chan!)_

_From: (All mighty Mai)_

_Subject: We're engaged_

_Syaoran-chan!!_

_You won't believe what I'm just about to say! We're engaged! Well, isn't that just peachy? NO IT ISN'T. Please please please please please, we have to get out of this. No offense but…I don't want to give up my current boyfriend, Nathan…for, well…YOU. I know, Sakura is oh so precious to you the first time you two announced your French kiss at the roller coaster, please please please please please please please, do not agree to the damned marriage. We have to do something!! I don't want to ruin your and of course, Sakura's future wife and husband relationship! But there was a catch with the marriage; my mom told me that the company profits are going down at a dangerous rate. Along with the marriage comes a company merging that obviously would prevent the downfall of Suzuki Corp. It involves your family's company merging with mine. So that is so logical, only if there weren't any…attached innocent people. I'm going back to Japan first thing in the morning! I can't believe it. I'm not even 18 yet and mom wants me to get married to YOU of all people. There's a time limit…mom said that we're getting married thirty days prior to my arrival so please please please HELP ME!!!!_

_I can't believe this and you know you don't want to marry me,_

_Mai ___

&&&

The next day…Sakura was crying and Tomoyo was comforting her and Syaoran and Eriol were by the arrivals gate at the airport. "I can't believe this," sobbed Sakura. "I know…does that woman not see that feathers do NOT suite her?!" said Tomoyo, referring to an American, walking out of the arrivals gate. "Not that! Syaoran's engaged! That must explain his mom giving me the cold shoulder," sobbed Sakura. "Shit," cursed Syaoran. For the past half hour of waiting for his childhood friend to arrive he had been thinking up plans to cancel the damned marriage. All four of them were sitting at the chairs by the arrivals gate.

So far, Syaoran's thought up numerous ways to stop the marriage….

_Runaway…where would I run to? I mean, the Li Industries have a branch literally…everywhere._

_Don't say I do at the marriage…That would cause total humiliation for the Li clan, I won't be surprised if the elders murdered me._

_Kill Mai…NO WAY!! She detests this marriage as much as I do._

_Dye Eriol's hair into a chocolate shade and put amber colored contacts on his eyes to make him look like me and sign his name unto the marriage certificate?...That would wreck his chances with Tomoyo…_

_Take over the company and do the merging without getting married?...the only way to do that is if mother died. _

He ran a hand through his chocolate locks as he saw Mai rushing towards them. "SAKURA!! Are you okay?!" she went over to Sakura, completely ignoring Syaoran. Sakura lifted her head from Tomoyo's arm and saw Mai. "Mai? What happened? What…" Sakura was stopped by Mai's bear hug and then Mai said, "Don't worry, we'll get out of this…" Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears. She looked up at Syaoran who was smiling at her and Eriol who was smiling calmly. Mai stood up, "Syaoran-chan! How are you doing? Ready to mess our wedding up?" she asked him as she patted him on the back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Huwaaaaaaaah, so did you guys just predict this would happen or what? Mai's a nice girl…she wouldn't want to marry him hehehehe. Oh but I'm planning something else for this story, not a ruined marriage! So just read and review to find out:3

u knw u luv mehpurplesky828


	11. Thanks for the Memories

A/N: lolz…this took long to update. I had a temporary writer's block hehehehe. So here it is!!

p.s. If this chappie upsets you…you can pour out your frustrations on me…just plz…be easy :3 Oh and don't forget about those reviews!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Five Yen**

**By purplesky828**

_**Enjoy…!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Eleven: Thanks for the Memories**

It's been a week from when Mai arrived. Sakura and Tomoyo have been forbidden in the Li Mansion by Yelan Li, and Syaoran is not liking it, one bit.

"Mother! They're my friends! You have to let them in!" he said as he sat in the mansion's study. "No way, Xiao Lang, you are engaged and forbidden to see you ex girlfriend," said Yelan, sipping her Jasmine tea. "Mother! I never told you we broke up! She is still my girlfriend!" he replied, drinking his lemonade. He chose to drink something sour, because it suited his mood, yes, he was very sour. "YOU ARE ENGAGED, XIAO LANG, AN ENGAGED, SOON-TO-BE MARRIED-MAN-IN-THRTY-DAYS, STAYS TRUE TO HIS BETROTHED," shouted Yelan, still calmly sitting on her chair

"You arranged the marriage without my consent mother, for all I know, you dug up information about Sakura and didn't like what you saw," said Syaoran, gulping down half of his drink. "Yes, I didn't like what I saw, I will not have the heir to the Li Clan have a relationship with someone of lower status. Do you get me, Xiao Lang?" she said, finishing her tea and setting the cup down. "No mother, I don't get why you stomp on your only son's happiness," retorted Syaoran.

"Trust me, you won't be happy with her," said Yelan. Syaoran's blood was boiling, had she called him in there just to say that to him? That his choices will never make him happy? He set his glass down on the small table beside his seat harshly and said, "That's it, I'm going to go out," said Syaoran. He walked out of the room, leaving a Yelan with an arched brow in his wake.

&&&

Sakura was in the park, waiting for Syaoran. He had told her to wait for him there; they were going to go somewhere. She caught a cherry blossom petal falling from a nearby tree and looked at it. It was more beautiful when it fell…was it the same for her? Was she like the petal? Was she more beautiful when she fell?

She was broken away from her thoughts when a shadow came over her figure. She looked up and saw the one and only Syaoran Li. She smiled and said, "Hey."

Syaoran frowned; there was a sad dryness from her voice. It sounded like she had a cold, or worse, it sounded like she'd been crying. "Hey," he said smiling. Sakura was surprised a bit, it was only a few times that he genuinely smiled, most of the time, it was a smirk that graced his face. He sat down beside her, on the grass. "Hey, have you ever thought of…I dunno, breaking up with me?" asked Sakura, looking at her captured petal with sad eyes.

Syaoran was shocked, was she telling him she wanted to break up or was her question just meant what it meant? "No!" he said turning to her. She smiled, "Good, because if you did I would punch you in the eye right now," she said, playfully punching him on his left arm. Syaoran smiled and said, "You'll _never _get to punch me in the eye, coz…I'm never breaking up with you."

Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes their eyes were gazing into each other's as if they could and would stay like that forever. That sentence he just said, '_I'm never breaking up with you_' It was nice to hear, wait, something just went into Sakura's head. "So then, what? You're going to marry me?" asked Sakura jokingly. It was more of a joke but Syaoran decided to answer it back with a serious answer or rather…question.

"Sakura Kinomoto…" he started. Sakura looked at him with a weird look on her face; he just called her with her full name. "Will you…marry me?" he asked, looking into her eyes as if his life depended on it. He needed an answer right now, if she said no, he would wait, and if she said yes, that ring with a huge and beautiful diamond on it that was in Mai's room right now, refusing to be worn, will be happily worn by her.

Sakura was taken aback, Syaoran who always appeared to be a playful and not so serious guy…was asking for her hand in marriage? They were sixteen, and young…What the hell? Why was she making excuses? She knew she loved him, she knew she would do everything for him! So, why was she hesitating? There was only one answer, let's face it, Sakura was one of those smart girls who thought that giving her all for a guy who was engaged to someone else was wrong.

Syaoran was nervous. She wasn't answering. He knew she was hesitating; maybe Sakura didn't love him all that much? What if, he was rejected? He told himself that he would wait, they were young after all. Still, the fear of rejection lingered and shot shivers down his spine.

"I…I…" Sakura was nervous. This is her first boyfriend, she thought she would have at least twenty til one asked her to get married, but noooo, the first one popped the question, right then and there. Commitment, was what she was going to agree to. "I…can't," Sakura put her head down. "What?" Syaoran asked, a few seconds after when he found his voice.

Sakura was crying, "I can't…I dunno what came over me…but I can't!" she said in between sobs. She hugged herself, knowing she couldn't hug him because, hellloooo, she just said no to his marriage proposal. Syaoran was nevertheless, shocked. Sakura had said no. If he were really calm right now, he would understand, I mean, they were sixteen. SIXTEEN. Syaoran never thought that he would ever get rejected in his life, some of the girls who had crushes on him asked him if they could get married but he always took it as a joke…now he knows how they felt.

Syaoran couldn't help it, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to cry a whole lot. He did the only thing he was capable of doing right then, he hugged her, reeaaaallly tight, let go and ran away.

Sakura was shocked when he hugged her. She was even guiltier; Syaoran was comforting her even if she had rejected him. She watched him as he ran away to the street. Sakura followed him, running as well. She didn't care now; Syaoran really did love her, didn't he? Why else would he ask to marry her? She had rejected him but he still loved her, what more could she ask of in a man? She followed him ready to say "I CHANGED MY MIND!! I'LL MARRY YOU LI SYAORAN!!"

Just as he stopped by the pedestrian crossing, Sakura breathed in and out and said, "Syaoran…" He had stepped forward, onto the street and he turned around, hearing his name. "I…changed my mind," she said, huffing and puffing. His frown turned upside down into a smile, she did love him after all. She looked up and looked right into his amber orbs. "I'll mar--" she was cut off when she heard the screeching of tires and a loud thump.

There she saw, a drunken man getting out of his sports car, and Syaoran on the ground with a bleeding head. Sakura gasped and screamed. "SYAORAN!! Wake up! Look at me SYAO-KUN!!" she screamed in between sobs. Syaoran has been bumped by the car, making him fall to the ground and land on his head. Sakura hugged his body, hoping he was still alive. The people, who just happened to pass by, started calling an ambulance.

After three minutes, the scene was filled with police, ambulances, red and blue lights, a crowd of people, and a crying Sakura holding Syaoran's body in the middle of it all.

&&&

"Sakura, you have to go sooner or later," said Tomoyo. She was beside Sakura, in the pristine white, hospital room. Yelan had never come to visit, but his four sisters did. Sakura had enjoyed meeting his sisters but she didn't want to be happy at all, because after all, it was her fault, that Syaoran was lying down on a hospital bed with a bandaged head and a dextrose attached to his hand, and oxygen being filled into his lungs just to keep him alive.

"No Tomo-chan," she said smiling. "I'll stay, and when he wakes up, I'll tell what I wanted to tell him before it happened," she smiled again and faced Tomoyo. "I'll tell him I'm going to marry him." Tomoyo smiled. Her teeth were showing, she was so happy and proud of her best friend. Tomoyo hugged Sakura tight and said, "I'm so proud of you Sakura." "Come one Eriol, visiting hours are over," said Tomoyo, grabbing Eriol by his hand.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he'll be up in no time, I've never met anyone as hard headed as him," said Eriol as they both left the room, leaving Sakura to sit by Syaoran's side.

&&&

Sakura woke up the next day, holding onto Syaoran's hand. She had woken up because she felt his hand moving. "Syaoran?" she weakly called in her sleepy but still alert voice. He opened his eyes and turned to her, hearing her voice. Sakura was overwhelmed with happiness. "_He's alive!! THANK GOD!!_" was the sentence streaming again and again in her head. She hugged him and said, "I'm so glad you're alive! I'm so sorry!" Syaoran's face was neither happy nor sad when she let go of him, instead, it was a look of clueless ness. With an arched brow and his usual smirk on his face, he said, "WHO ARE YOU?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: plays intro of Fushigi Yuugi ending themesong on iTunes bwahahahaha. I'm eviiill. What will happen now? Honestly I don't know, I'm having the writer's block again!! XP So Please don't forget the reviews!!


End file.
